Assassinate the CEO
by Cobra Strife
Summary: (Completed) The infamous, terrifying and deadly Shadow gang sends out one of their most elite assassins to kill Seto Kaiba. But will the assassin succeed? Or will it lead to much more? SetoXOC Rated R for blood, gore and maybe lemon
1. The Mission

Heyaz peeps! While I'm trying to finish up the last 2 chaps of _Ancient Lust _I had always wanted to write a fic of where Seto gets or ALMOST get assassinated/murdered and here we are. Now this fic will be in first person of the killer, my OC, but it will also be in third person at some parts. This fic will contain blood, gore and some bad stuff. There might be one or two lemons as well. Hope yaz enjoy!

* * *

The sun was beginning to finally set, the blue sky turning into colours of purple, red and orange. The voices of happy people could be heard from the main streets of Domino. Cars could be heard going back and forth along the long winding roads. The atmosphere seemed so pleasant to all those, or mostly all, innocent people out there. Heh... if only they knew...

I took another drag from my cigarette I had lighted only moments before, puffing out the thick black smoke. I don't smoke often. Actually I've been trying to get off the habit for a while but it so far hasn't been working. But I wasn't a drug addict. I knew when to stop, only now, on one of these peaceful moments, I chose not to.

Everyone is always talking about World Peace or some other noble crap. But there will never be peace on this damned cursed world... never.

They don't know the horrors of what happen to people who get kidnapped... raped... murdered... they don't know of the people who commit these horrors... people like me...

I'll admit it, I don't like killing people. I've never liked it. But ever since what happened to my family eons ago... ever since the elite gang members of Shadow took me... I've gotten use to it. Not liked it maybe, but have gotten use to it.

I've been sent to murder men, women, children, politicians, generals, admirals, CEOs and never once did I hesitate. I did what was required and as long a I keep doing that, I keep my boss happy and keep my own emotions neutral.

Those people out there think they're so smart... but they know nothing. They'll only know when they have truly felt pain.. darkness... the empty void that fills their soul so swiftly that no ray of hope can shine through.. I've experienced it... I am now of it... and I have no regrets.

Well once I did. I once wished I could know what it is to be carefree like these other stupid idiots feel. I wished it for a while but I knew I'd never get it. Never, _ever_ get it. But once I realised this I've been able to perfect my other skills to become the ultimate killer... the ultimate assassin...

Familiar footsteps could be heard as I took another drag of my cigarette. Familiar, bouncy footsteps.

"Hey Alice" I muttered though I didn't bother glancing in her direction.

"My god Asha... I can't seem to ever sneak up on you, huh?" came her amused, somewhat happyish reply. I smirked and glanced at her.

"Being an experienced killer means you can sense also everything Al... unless you forgot that" I said, teasing her. She glowered at me.

"Very funny Cobra" she said, calling me by my designated codename.

"I seem to be, eh Fox?" I replied, calling her by her own codename.

And believe me, she is like a fox. Alice has mid shoulder length blond hair with orange bangs. Her eyes were wide, playful green hues. Today she was wearing a tight, see through red halter top, showing a black bra underneath. She had faded black jeans and her usual spiked purple sneakers. Hmm... seems she came back from her usual fuck with Davis. She only wears an outfit like this when that happens... or if she plans to seduce her next victim.

Alice then glanced up at the sky, dusk nearly practically gone as night was wafting through. Wind brushed against our hair and swept around us lightly before she returned her gaze to mine.

"Well the reason I came out was that the boss has a new assignment for you" she said. I smirked.

"Another one eh? Seems like my usual number is five per week".

"Only because you can finish the mission in like ten minutes flat" she said and I could tell by her tone she was jealous by this.

Now don't get me wrong, Alice is an excellent killer... but she is more of the flirtyish type... and sometimes she can't get out of super tough situations. She usually goes on the missions where its seduce, fuck then kill. She always envied my talent and expresses it in many ways, as if she was a child begging for candy.

Taking a last long drag from my smoke I let it fall to the ground, crushing it under my heel before we both headed back inside the dark, vast abandoned warehouse.

Walking along the dim litted corridors we passed other members of Shadow. Some were chatting, other were sparring but most of them were just leaning around, looking bored. A few nodded to me in respect and winked at Alice. I was at one of the highest ranks of Shadow's killers and they paid me respect. Alice... well alice was the gang's slut... and hell, she didn't seem to mind at all.

We soon came to vast room where at the far end stood a large oak desk covered with various folders, guns and other unimportant stuff. A lamp was also on it, right now abright as it showed a figure scribbling on some paper. The figure then raised its head to peer at us.

"Ah Fox... seems you've found Cobra" he said as we came closer and both saluted.

"Yes sir... wasn't that hard" she said with a slight boast in her voice as the figure saluted back.

The figure was of course the leader of Shadow. His real name was Drake Blamieuth, but his codename was Shadow Dragon or, of course, boss.

As for his looks he had spiky, flaming red hair. He had gold eyes and usually wore black leather and silver chains. I believe he's in his thirties now, but still quite attractive. Alice was technically one of his 'prostitutes' and believe me, Alice enjoyed every minute of it.

"I bet it was Fox" Drake replied before his gaze turned to me.

"You said you had a mission for me sir?" I said in a neutral tone. Drake nodded, shuffling through some folders.

"Yes... though I want to tell you I'm quite impressed with your previous missions that you have succeeded so quickly and efficiently. And we're such a hit in the news as well, making all those fools tremble when hearing our name" he said. I smirked.

"That's for sure. Soon we might have Domino bowing to your feet sir" I said. Drae raised his head at this, grinning at me.

"Oh believe me, we will, after we have a few... ahem... problems exterminated". I nodded, waiting for him to continue as Alice, after getting a nod from Drake, sat on his desk, posing in her trademark sexy/sluty pose.

"We have five main big threats left in Domino to exterminate. The minor ones can wait for a while. One is the head of Domino Police. Now I know you think they're minor but believe me, they are one hell of a problem. But don't worry, Vulture is handling it, but he will next week. We don't need the police disrupted yet... though they pretty much are anyway. Our second big threat is, of course, the Mayor of Domino. The big, fat pompous windbag has been such a nuisance lately... but, unfortunately you won't be kiling him. I'm leaving it toPyro, but he's gonna be doing it on Tuesday".

"Aw shucks" I said. "The lucky bastard..." Drake laughed as he picked up a folder and scanned through it.

"I know Cobra I know. Now our third huge threat is Yuki Tamanito... you know the head of the Nuclear Plant? We're gonna need it. Nightwalker is gonna take care of it tomorrow... she's been wanting a piece of Yuki anyway. Now our fourth big threat is Makito Zavaloth... ya know that bitch in charge of the Environment?" I nodded, through raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah... but why do we need her gone?"

"Cause she's always bugged me... and besides, she ain't doing her job right". I chuckled.

"Gee boss... I didn't know you liked Mother Nature".

"Very funny Cobra... well hey, she's actually stinking it up! Besides she seems really keen on exterminating us and has been giving the cops help on trying to catch us ever since. DarkFairy is on it, but not until next Thursday. Now for our final threat and this Cobra is where you come in" he said, his voice now dead serious.

I remained silent as he picked up a red folder and flicked a few pages before pulling out a sheet of paper, looking at it. I could see through the faint light from his lamp that it had my victim's picture and probably their profile on it.

He then placed the paper down on the table and pushed it to me. Upon picking it up and seeing the face, I glowered slightly.

"Yes Cobra... Seto Kaiba is the one you have to assassinate. Kaiba Corp is actually the biggest nuisance ever and I know you're good at exterminating nuisances" he said.

I was quiet for a while... we all were. Alice and Drake knew how much I despised Seto Kaiba... due to what he did to the rest of my living family a few good years back. thanks to him they're gone and my life was nearly ruined.

"Asha" Drake said, using my name since a few months. I raised my head to look at him. "I know of your past experiences how much you hate this guy... but listen to me... don't let your emotions get in the way of the mission. I need you to succeed in this. This mission above all others cannot be screwed up, ok?" I nodded, giving him a confirmed look.

"Don't worry sir. I won't" I said, handing him back the paper, which he took and placed it back in the folder.

"Good. Alice will accompany you to guard the entrance and to let you know if, during your time there, the police or a S.W.A.T. team arrives, at which you must leave the premises immediately. If you can get him dead before you leave, that's even better" he continued. I nodded again, glancing at Alice, who seemed quite pleased that she was actually helping in a big mission.

"But be careful Cobra, he's not an idiot. I believe we all know that. And he's not a weakling either. You have to stay sharp and get the job done, got it?"

"Yes sir" I confirmed again.

"Good" was his pleased reply as he placed the red folder back down on his table before returning his gaze to mine.

"When do I start?" I asked.

"Tonight".


	2. Confronting the Victim

Thanks for the review Rave Raven! Glad ya like it so far! Well here's the next chap! Hope ya'll enjoy!

* * *

"Man this is so exciting! You get to kill one of the most powerfulest, and may I add SEXIEST man ever and I get to help!" Alice squealed out excitedly, bouncing slightly in her seat.

"Alice will you keep still and shut your trap?!" I demanded angrily. "You're gonna cause me an accident!" Thanks to her squealing I nearly crashed into another passing car.

Alice just rolled her eyes and playfully punched my arm, in which I smacked her head right back, ten fold.

"Owwww! Asha you meanie!" she whined, rubbing the back of her head.

"Well ya deserved it ya noisy bitch!" I snarled.

"Oh lighten up Ash! Man... I wish I could have a nice screw with this guy... he is so hot and tasty!" she said again, her eyes going hazy.

I rolled my eyes as I turned down a street. Practically all girls fall for this self absorbed, selfish, cold hearted bastard and they only really want him for his money, for fame and to get his cock shoved up their pussies.

"Give me a break Alice... you want to waste your femine charm on him? Besides no woman has yet succcessively gotten him seduced... he's not interested... makes me wonder if he's gay". Alice stared at me with wide eyes.

"A guy that hot gay?! Hell no Asha! I know men and I am one hundred and twenty percent positive he isn't! He's not the type who's into guys!" she said, looking scandalised.

"Alright alright! Sheesh... it makes me wonder if ya love the guy or something..." I muttered under my breath.

"Only if I could get him into bed... but Davis is my boy" she said, looking proud.

"Yeah him and half the rest of Shadow" I said under my breath, which received me a punch in the shoulder again.

About fifteen minutes later we finally approached KaibaCorp. It wasn't that easy to miss... just look for a freakishly huge building with the letters 'KC' on it.

I parked a good few feet away on the side of the road and turned off the engine. There are probably a few guards out in front so we didn't really want to attract attention. Well not yet anyway.

I turned to Alice, who was applying heavy amounts of lipstick and makeup. I rolled my eyes. She is such a Barbie girl...

"Will you put that stuff away and go into slut mode?!" I hissed at her impatiently. She regarded me in an annoyed expression.

"Just wanting to look my best ok? The guards might be hot".

"Or fat and ugly... like Sakuya" I said, grinning as she shuddered in disgust.

"Don't remind me... I had to wash my body for weeks after having sex with that man!" she replied almost shrilly before going back into her composure and flashing me a wink.

"Wish me luck" she said as she stepped out of the jeep and crossed the street, casually walking up to the guards.

We both had small microchip hearing detectors in our ears, so I could hear what exactly was going on. I observed as she stopped in front of the guards, which were only two.

"Hey boys" she purred out.

"Look lady, you shouldn't be here" one of them muttered.

"Yeah... so clear the premises" the other one ordered.

"Oh do you really want that hunnies? Or would you like some fun?" Alice asked seductively. Through the window of the jeep I could see her pulling up her tank top and from the click I heard, she unsnapped her bra, revealing her breasts to the guards.

I nearly laughed out as I could hear both guards let out drooling and growling noises. I could see them approach her, one of them in front, the other in back. This was my cue.

Rolling down my window I got my sniper rifle ready, the red dot slowly resting on the guard behind Alice, the target resting on the back of his head.

But deciding to let Alice suffer, I waited as I could hear the guard in front say some incoherent words before starting to fondle her breasts as the guard behind her was lifting up her skirt, slowly pulling down her underwear. At hearing a zipper, I nearly burst out laughing again.

Amazingly Alice was keeping her cool... though I could see she was getting slightly anxious. It was obvious by her tone of voice she wanted me to kill the guard behind her, who was obviously getting ready for some serious ass sex.

Alice then yelped and I was presuming she could feel the guard poke her ass with his hard cock, so, trying so hard not to snicker, I shot the guy in the back of the head and he slumped to the ground.

The guard in front let out a surprised noise before I could hear Alice stab him in the back of the head with her dagger as he too fell to the ground. Placing the snipe rifle on the passenger seat I got out of the jeep and headed toward them as Alice was quickly pulling up her underwear and snapping her bra back on.

"My my... those two had it going" I said as I observed the two now dead guards, glancing at the one who had his cock showing. Tsk tsk... talk about small...

I then glanced at Alice, who had straightened her tank top and came towards me, starting to slap my arm and back continually as I tried to shield myself from her wrath.

"Asha how could you?! They were disgusting drooling slobs!" she nearly shrieked as she continued hitting me.

Now I could have easily snapped her around and hurl her to the ground, but I allowed her to revel in her anger.

"Well how was I supposed to know what they looked like?! And ya deserved it after last time you left me in a mess. So we're even... now keep your damn voice down before other people hear!" I ordered at which she stopped, though was still pouting and glaring at me angrily.

We both pulled the dead guards under some huge, thick bushes and I, using some gray spray paint, sprayed the area where it showed blood, covering it up.

We then both rushed back to the jeep and opened the back, revealing many different type of weapons, gizmos, seekers and other high tech stuff.

I started placing a dagger in both my leather boots and five smaller ones in my belt. I then holstered five guns, with silencers I might add, two at my hips, one at my front, one on my right thigh and one at my left side and above my left hip by a good few inches.

I then pulled on a pair of high tech goggles which can spot invisible lasers, traps and other stuff, along with a map so I can see where I need to go and has its own built in flashlight which I could switch on and off.

I then clasped on two suction cups, suction side out, on my knees and two more on my wrists. A small microphone was attached near my mouth, as did Alice's, so we could communicate quietly.

I had some other essentials along my belt as well, including a card bypasser, charges and three grenades. Hey, you never know what you may need.

I turned to Alice, who was holding a machine gun and motioned her to hide behind the stone columns where the guards were momentarily.

I glanced around before heading through the gates, clad in black. I stopped and glanced at Alice, who whispered a 'good luck' before turning her head to observe if any cars were coming. At this I headed inside.

So far no traps along the yard... though I could see that there was at the front doors, which were now locked. But who says I was going in front?

Good thing this building is mostly made out of hard steel glass or these suction cups wouldn't work. Placing my knees and wrists hard on the lowest glass pane, and checking to make sure it stuck well, I started my ascent.

Many floors I passed as I headed straight up. Turning on my map, it showed his office was on the fourth floor from the top of the building. Man... what is with these bosses having their offices so way up? Do they like the view or something?

Muttering silent curses under my breath I continued climbing. A normal person would have been worn out by now, but not me or any skilled assassin of Shadow. We've been trained a lot to take on anything, and climbing is one of the most essentiel ones. So I never get tired... but I am getting bored. Man is this a frigging tall building!

I was beyong halfway to my destination when Alice's voice came through.

"Hey, how far up are ya?" she asked.

"More then halfway... though the climb is getting boring" I muttered.

"I bet huh? Well nothing much happened here except one of the guard's called through the intercom to ask if the boys want to see a baseball game tomorrow afternoon. Thank god I had the voice scrambler ready just in time". I smiled inwardly.

"That's good... and what did you say?"

"Oh that for sure they'd be there... but honestly... _baseball_? That's one of the most boring and dirtyiest games ever!" she complained. I smirked.

"And since when were you to complain about being dirty?" I asked, at which she chuckled.

"Sex dirty is one thing hun... but dirt dirty is another...".

"Ahhh... so _that's _why you failed the all terrain forest test huh? Cause you were afraid to get dirty?" I teased at which I could hear her fume.

"I did not fail it! And I wasn't afraid! I just didn't want to ruin my best outfit for my date that night with Davis!" she said hastily.

"Ah yes... when it comes to Davis you must be totally perfect..." I said as I finally reached the floor to which Kaiba's office was going to be on.

"Oh shut up Asha... you know nothing about having a boyfriend... or let alone go on a date..." she said grumpily.

"True... but I have no interests in boyfriends or dates Alice... look Alice I gotta go silent on you for now... I've reached the floor and from now on I gotta be quiet, ok?" I said.

"Gotcha... I'll let you know if anything bad goes on down here" she said.

"Roger on that Fox" I said before her line went silent.

Glancing left and right along the many window panes I spotted one window that was halfway open. Hmm... guess I don't have to make myself an entrance after all.

Climbing over to it I peered inside. Hmmm... seems no one is inside... it was basically a smaller office I guess the person who worked in here left their windows open overnight to keep it cool for the morning. Whoever did this, if I ever meet them, I must thank them.

I easily slipped in and stretched for a few minutes before glancing at my watch. 11:30 p.m. Gotta boogie.

I approached the closed door and quietly opened it and quickly scoped dimly lit the halls. Nobody so far.

I stepped out of the office and closed the door as I made my way down the halls quietly, the map view on as I was approaching my victim's office.

Soon I was near the hallway that led to it and was about to head down it when I heard a cough. Hiding behind my previous hallway, I peered into my designated one and saw a guard, sitting at what seemed to be the secretary's desk, and was playing solitaire. Typical.

I smirked as I got down on all fours and stealthly creeped closer to him. He didn't seem to notice my presence as he continued playing, sometimes taking a drink out of his mug. Must be coffee or something.

"Woops" he muttered as he dropped a card under the desk and went down on th ground to retrieve it. Ah... perfect timing.

I quietly unholstered my gun and stood up, quietly walking up to him. Just as he got up from under the desk and placed the fallen card upon it was when he noticed me.

He stared at me in shock and before he could make a move I shot him. And thanks to my silencer there was no noise, well except for him as he fell to the ground, though it made only a soft thump.

Smirking I holstered my gun and stuffed the fallen dead guard under the desk so if Kaiba or anyone came to check in the room, they couldn't see him, well unless they wanted to thoroughly scope the room, which I doubt.

I peered my head around the corner of the secretary's office to the large mahogany doors that led to Kaiba's office. No... going through the front would give him a good chance to react... I need a different approach.

Stepping back into the secretary's office, I observed the ceiling until my eyes landed upon a loose ceiling board. Smirking I got up onto the desk and tugged it free, showing the entrance to the vents. How perfect.

I hoisted myself inside the vent with the ceilin board before replacing it back on before I turned my map viewer on again and started crawling through the vents to get to Kaiba's office.

After three turns I came to a grilled piece of the vent that was facing the floor on which I could see Kaiba's head peering into his laptop. However this wasn't a good shot. And it would be impossible to get down and replace the board in time if he left the room. There has to be another way in.

Glancing at the map again I could see he had a bathroom attached to his office and the vents led over it too. Well to the bathroom it is then.

I didn't have to crawl very far to get over it as I came to another grilled piece of the venot floor in which I could see inside the darkened bathroom. And since it was so dark, it was obvious that the bathroom door was closed.

However I should still be quiet. I quietly pried off the metal grill and skillfully and silently landed on the bathroom floor before replacing the grill. I then plaed my ear to the bathroom door and listened.

So far all I could hear what the clacking away at the keyboard and a few mutters of words. Five minutes passed... then ten... fifteen... twenty... it was ten minutes to midnight and STILL this guy has not moved! I'm starting to get impatient...

Just then I could hear the movements of his wheeled chair slide back and his foosteps head to the office door, opened it, stepped out and closed it.

"Finally!" I muttered as I exited the bathroom door cautiously before closing it and gazed around the room.

It wasn't lit up very much except for the lamp on his desk and the monitor from his laptop. A lot of papers and folders were scattered along it. Talk about a workaholic...

I glanced around the room again and spotted a few huge green leafed plants that were at the corners. Best hiding spot at the moment. I hid behind one perfectly and I unholstered one of my guns, waiting for my victim to come back.

I didn't have long to wait as the door open and he walked back in, closing it behind him as he headed to his desk and sat down again.

"Damn Matthews... wonder where he went off this time" he muttered before resuming his typing at the laptop. I then realised that this 'Matthews' was the guard I killed.

I observed Seto Kaiba from my place behind the huge green leafed plants. I guess Alice had some good point. He was somewhat good looking. However you'd expectthe brainiac of Kaiba Corp to wear glasses and look more nerdy. And he had quite a good build too... the boss was right. He's not a weakling.

I could feel hatred surge through me as I watched him. My anger boiling higher and higher. Thanks to this bastard I have no family left... thanks to him my life went down the drain and I became this, a killer. But I will enjoy killing him... and I'll make it real painful as well.

However I must keep my emotions in check. Drake is right, I cannot goof this up. At all. Or else the plan won't work.

I raised my gun slightly and positioned it to shoot his head. But no... the way he is somewhat crouched over his laptop I might miss and then he'd be alerted. I have to get closer.

I quietly left my cover from the plants and tiptoed over to him. He still had not noticed me... as none of my other victims ever had...

He stretched slightlyand picked up a paper on his desk, scanning through it before placing it down and typing again. I had remained still why he did this.

Closer I crept till I was right behind him, the gun barrel pointed at the back of his head. This was the moment... the time I could get my revenge for my family's death... I can almost taste his death now...

He shifted again and paused for a moment, as if looking for something. He concentrated to look hard at some scematics on his screen and his hand wandered over to a stapler. Perhaps he wanted to staple the pages on the table. No matter, he was going to die.

But just as I pulled thetrigger he whirled around and smacked the stapler against the hand holding the gun and the bullet fired into the wall. I cursed and whirled back, commencing to open fire at him as he jumped back, dodging the bullets.

"For some assassin you weren't paying too much attention... I could see your reflection on my screen" he sneered at me as he got into a fighting stance.

I glanced briefly at the screen and inwardly cursed. Due to my revengeful thoughts, I wasn't paying total attention. I snapped my eyes back to him.

"No matter fool. You are going to die" I snarled as I recommenced my shooting at him.

But man... it was like trying to shoot a fly. He kept on moving! Windows shattered, holes appeared in the walls as he dodged me. Soon my first gun was out of bullets and I dropped it to the floor.

I unholstered two more as he threw his chair at me and I dodged just in the nick of time, rolling to the floor. Before I could start shooting he lunged at me throwing a punch to my face as my goggles snapped off and rolled to the floor. He observed me slightly.

"A girl has come to murder me? Pathetic" he sneered.

"I'll show you pathetic!" I growled as I slammed my foot into his groin, sending him back against a wall.

He groaned in pain, clutching at his crotch as I raised my hands, which still held the guns and started shooting again.

Amazingly he manged to get away, hiding behind his desk as he was probably waiting for the pain to pass. His laptop, papers and whatever else was on the table was being blasted to smithereens.

"What's the matter Kaiba? Are we afraid to face a woman? Are we a coward?" I laughed at him as I went to the desk and kicked it over.

"Not at all bitch" he snapped as he threw a punch at me the minute I kicked the desk over, slamming to the wall. The guns in my hands fell away from me and dived to grab one. Oh no you don't...

I kicked him in the ead just in timebefore he picked them up. Blood came from his forehead as he groaned again, clutching his head as I picked up one of the guns from the floor. However he smacked it away before I could shoot, sending it into the plant pots.

"You're only delaying the inevitable Kaiba... you will die after what you have done to my family! No way am I going to let you live!" I growled as I unsheathed one of my daggers and lunged at him, rolling us both over till I managed to get him on the bottom.

I then stabbed the dagger into his chest and stomach, pulling it deeply along, making the cuts wide and fairly deep. He howled in pain, writhing in anger before he punched me in the face again, sending me off before holding his stomach and chest in agony.

I shook my head roughly, shaking the dizziness out of me as I stood up, smirking at his pain as I unholstered another of my guns. Just then Alice's frantic voice came through our comm link.

"Asha you have got to get out of there! The cops are on their way!" she said shrilly. Hmm... there must've been a button or something under the bastard's desk and he must have pressed it when he hid underneath it when I was shooting.

"In a second... I got the bastard right where I want him" I replied.

"Don't be an idiot! They're coming up the road right now and we gotta scram! I can't wait for you too long!"

"Then get going! I'll catch up after!" I snapped.

"But Asha-"

"Fox that's an order! Now get going!" I said in a commanding tone.

"Roger that Cobra! Hope to see you back at base!" she replied before her voice went off.

My eyes diverted back to Kaiba and I smirked as he was still hunched over in pain. I raised the gun which pointed at his head.

"Lights out bastard" I said.

"Not yet bitch" he replied as he threw what seemed to be the empty gun at me, which hit me in the face.

I hissed as I rubbed my eyes to get the pain out. God did it hurt badly...

Kaiba took this oppurtunity and slammed a kick into my side, making me land against the wall.

Just then voices could be heard as Kaiba's office door was kicked open, revealing three burly cops who had their guns raised at me.

"Put the gun down and put your hands up!" they ordered as they went on front of Kaiba.

"You want my gun down? No prob... but you'll get another thing coming up!" I said as I pulled out one of my three grenades, took the key out and threw it at them.

"Look out!" the cops said as they moved as fast away as possible from it. Kaiba, however, picked it up and hurled it out of one of the broken windows just as it exploded, destroying only part of his wall. Damn is that boy smart...

I was about to pull another one out when I was smacked in the back of head, being slammed to the ground. I shook my head roughly and turned to see it was one of the cops who did it.

I flipped over and whirled around, slamming a kick into his groin, sending him falling over. Alice is right... I should get out of here.

I got up, deciding to jump out of the window when I was punched roughly in the back of the head and fell over, unconscious.

%%%%

Seto Kaiba smirked as he delivered a good blow to the girl, knocking her out cold for hopefully a good few hours.

"Are you alright Mr. Kaiba?" one of the cops asked him as the other two, including the one who got kicked in the groin, hurried over to the girl and cuffed her. One of the was also removing the weapons she still had on her, which included another gun, a few more daggers, two more grenades, charges and a card bypasser.

"I'll live" Seto said as he held his stomach again in pain.

"We got an ambulance here Mr. Kaiba. They'll take you to the hospital" the cop said as the other two were gathering up the rest of her weapons that lined the rooms.

Seto nodded as he observed the girl again in a cold manner. And then his mind wandered.

"Why didn't my guards do their jobs correctly?" he wondered aloud.

Just then another cop came in, dragging what seemed to be Seto's now dead guard, Matthews.

"I found him under your secretary's desk Mr. Kaiba. Looks like the girl shot him before heading into your office".

"But how did she get in here? She didn't get in through the office door, I was still near it as I went to get something" Seto said, observing the cop wo was still holding his dead guard.

"She probably went through the vents and maybe was hiding in your bathroom till you left the room" came the reply.

"We also found your two guards that were guarding outside were murdered and hidden under bushes. One of them had their pants and underwear down" another of the three original cops said. Seto's eyebrows raised in confusement.

"What the hell?! What... did this girl seduce them or something?"

"Could be... or perhaps she had an accomplice who did it for her. Well if she did have one, they must have vacated the premises..."

"And see these suction cups on her knees and wrists?" the cop that was now holding up the girl showed Seto, who looked. "She must have climbed up the whole building to get to the floor you were on".

"Seems to be. What do you plan to do to her?"

"Well for now we're going to place her in a jail cell and question her tomorrow morning... or shall we say later on today?" the cop then added as he nodded his head to Seto's clock that was on the wall, which showed it was now 12:08 a.m. Seto nodded, turning to the guard.

"I would like to see her myself before anyone questions her, alright?" The cops were about to object, but since this was THE Seto Kaiba they were talking to, they thought better of it.

"Very well. But make sure you go to the hospital and gets those wounds fixed" one of the cops said, to which Seto nodded.

"Do you want us to contact your younger brother Mr. Kaiba?"

"No... its alright... I'll contact him myself when I get to the hospital" he said. All cops nodded before leaving the room with the girl, the dead guard and the girl's weapoins and accessories.

Seto glanced around the room again, puzzlement lining his features. Why on earth did that girl want to kill him? Was she part of a gang? And what did he do to provoke her to attack him?

"Guess I'll find out later on" he muttered and left his room. _That and to get my office fixed._


	3. Jail Talk

Well folks, thank you for all your reviews! Yeah Rave Raven, it would be nice for Seto to lock you or anyone up and then do... well whatever he feels like doing eh? Anywayz, here's the next chappy! Hope ya'll enjoy!

* * *

Well I always wondered what it was like to be in a jail cell... guess my so call curiosity came true. Heh... gotta love how things like this work out...  
  
It was not exactly the biggest of all cells, but I didn't mind. At least I had it to myself. That I was greatful for. At least these dimwitted donut eating cops know how to treat an elite female assassin.  
  
There was a barred window a few meters above my head. When I peered through it I could see the main streets of Domino. Nice view.  
  
There was one of those flimsy mattresses in which I had lied on for a good few hours after I was brought in. It wasn't bad as lousy beds go.  
  
There was also a sink and a toilet with, thank god, a roll of toilet paper. Good thing I was wearing my jacket, so now I could cover myself if I had to go without the perverts in the cells across from me hooting their perverted comments.  
  
But do you think a cell like this could keep a member of Shadow prisoner? Hell no! We got special training on how to escape these shit holes and I would have the minute I got thrown in here if it was only for the fact that one of those lazy bum cops told me that my vicitm, who was unfortunately still alive, was planning to visit me. Now who was I to not accept such a welcomed visit from the little bastard? So I don't have weapons on me to kill him... I can still strangle or punch his lights out now, can't I?  
  
From the cell across from me held a fairly muscular bald guy who had many tattoos over his arms and perhaps other areas that were covered. He had a good few scars on him too. He seemed like one from a biker gang.  
  
His dark grey eyes locked with mine and he flashed me a smile Not the usual 'Hey babe, I want to screw your lights out' look, nah, it was the 'You got my respect for being in this place if ya did something real good'.  
  
"Hey" he said in a low gruff voice, but I could sense it was a welcomed greeting.  
  
"Hey man" I replied good naturedly as I leaned against the bars.  
  
"So how did a fine lady like yourself get stuck in this shit hole?" he asked, his arms crossed. I smiled.  
  
"Well this fine lady here was trying to kill a victim... unfortunately the bastard got lucky and managed to knock me out... but he's still on my hit list". The burly guy flashed me an appreciative grin.  
  
"Really? And who is this so called 'lucky bastard' that managed to get smart on ya?"  
  
"Seto Kaiba" I said calmly. Some other guys from nearby cells let out whistles of awe and the usual 'Him?! Holy shit woman, you crazy!' However the bald tattooed guy gave me a nod.  
  
"Really eh? Yeah... who doesn't want him dead anyway? I heard that he's coming in today... you gonna try to get him?"  
  
"Hell yeah... besides he's coming in to meet little ol me. Of course I'll kill him. So, how did you get in here?"  
  
"Oh by raping the old mayor's wife... that's how" he said casually. I raised my eyeborws in surprise.  
  
"Really now? Dude, no offense... but come on! She's like in her forties! You deserve better then that!"  
  
"I know but she had a nice ass... I would have killed her too if her damn fucking husband didn't walk in".  
  
"Yeah, he is a little fucker now, isn't he? Ah well, one of my fellow homies is gonna get him killed, don't you worry about that" I reassured him. "Then you can screw his wife all you want".  
  
"Heh, thanks babe. But depending on how my trial goes I might not be out till I'm in my forties and she'd be like in her sixties... say, you in a gang or something?"  
  
"Yep" I said.  
  
"Which one? I might have heard of it".  
  
"Well have you ever heard of Shadow?" At this he looked at me in surprise, as did some other guys.  
  
"You're from THE Shadow?! The best assassin group of killers ever?! Wow! I've seen your work and man, you guys are on fire!" I chuckled and did a small bow.  
  
"Why thank you, thank you very much". The dude smiled at me.  
  
"Well I hope you can kill that asshole of a CEO. We'll be cheering for ya! Say, what's your name by the way?"  
  
"Well in Shadow I'm called Cobra, but my real name is Asha" I said.  
  
"Asha, nice name. Some people call me the Shark, but you can call me Hank" he said.  
  
"Well Hank, nice to meet ya" I said.  
  
"Same here Asha".  
  
Just then the metal doors at the end of the hall were about to be opened, the grinding locks being removed as the doors were pushed open with somewhat of a squeaking sound.  
  
From where my cell was I couldn't see who was coming, but Hank did and after giving whoever was coming in a glance, he flashed me a smile.  
  
"Well Asha, seems your victim is here". I chuckled evilly.  
  
"About time" I said as I could now see him walking past the cells with two guards flanking his sides, and two others, one in front and one behind. What, he worried he's gonna get jumped or something?  
  
The other guys in the cells were making rude comments towards the CEO, and hell, even catcalls. The usual 'Hey you little fucker, come here so I can fuck you up good!' or 'Look at that tight ass' or even 'He looks more like a pussy man to me'.  
  
Yeah... for some guys who've been in jail for a while, some turn into homosexuals and either masturbate or screw the weaker guys to feel some release. It wasn't uncommon. Unless there was some females in there with them, but then who else do they have to screw?  
  
I watched Kaiba's expression as he was bombarded with the catcalls and the remarks. He didn't really react to them, though maybe act disgusted. But I could tell in those cold hard eyes of his that he was somewhat... well not exactly scared... but more or less worried... heh, good. I like my victims riled up.  
  
The way he was walking I could tell he was somewhat still in pain from the deep cuts I had put in his stomach and chest. He hid it quite well but I could sense it still.  
  
He finally came to my cell as I was leaning against the bars, only having to look up slightly to lock my eyes with his. Oh the look that he was giving me... heh... I could tell he didn't like me... well who would like someone who tries to kill you?  
  
"Well well... looks like the little cock sucker lives" I said with a smirk. His scowl deepened as some of the other rule breakers let out roars of laughter.  
  
"Seems you have way with the common trash, but then again, that's all what you are, trash" he said at me in a hard voice. I shrugged.  
  
"Say what you think Kaiba, but you're far lower then me, I assure you". He glowered at me for a moment before turning to one of the cops.  
  
"What's her name?" he asked coldly.  
  
"We don't know Mr. Kaiba. She wouldn't give it to us".  
  
"Yeah, but she did to us!" one of guys from across of my cell yelled out as the other laughed. Kaiba turned back to glare at me.  
  
"So, you only tell your fellow trashkeepers your name huh? Figures".  
  
"Heh, they have a right to know my name, unlike you. Don't you know that murderers never tell their victims their name? Well unless their murderer was killing their lover... but I assure you, I'm not in love with you" I said casually, earning more laughs from the other cells.  
  
"Oh thanks for reassuring me bitch" he snapped coldly. "Enjoying your little hell hole?"  
  
"It was heaven before you came Kaiba" I replied back in a cold voice, though with a hint of amusement.  
  
"You do realise you have no chance of getting out, now, do you?"  
  
"Do I care? So I'll be locked away for a few decades, give or take. I don't care" I said, turning my back to him and walking over to the barred window. But before I did I could catch his look of slight surprise, though he had hid it quickly.  
  
"Don't you are turn your back to me you little cunt!" he snapped at me. I looked over my shoulder and rolled my eyes at him.  
  
"I can turn my back on whoever I want" I said, refusing to look at him.  
  
"Let me in" Kaiba growled to one of the guards. I chuckled to myself. Yeah guard, let him in, let me kill him...  
  
"Mr. Kaiba I don't think that's wise" one of the guards protested.  
  
"I don't care what you think is wise or not! I said let me in!"  
  
The guard didn't reply as I could hear the jangle of keys as he inserted the one to my cell in the lock, opening it and sliding the jail cell door open.  
  
From the corner of my eye I could see Kaiba stalk over to me, his eyes dead set on me, disgust and slight anger... ok maybe not slight... but it was clearly etched on his face.  
  
Unknown to him or anyone, well they couldn't see anyway since my back was to them, my hand coiled into a tight fist as I smirked. Just a little closer Kaiba...  
  
Soon he was behind me. Still from the corner of my eye it looked like he might want to punch me or knock me out, but instead, his hand reached out and tightly clapsed my shoulder before spinning me around, looking as if he was going to say something.  
  
But before he could do anything, my fist snapped forward and smashed dead on with his jaw, sending him back into the wall.  
  
Hank and the other criminals cheered as the guards rushed in, two going over to see how Kaiba was, two going over to me. They pulled out their metal sticks when Kaiba's voice, though strained, sounded out.  
  
"Don't touch her" he said as he stood upright, one hand rubbing his bruised jaw as he walked over to me, only a few inches from me as he glared down at me. We just looked at each for only a few minutes before he brought his hand up and back handed me across the face sharply.  
  
Now to be honest, I didn't know he was going to do that. I actually had expected a punch, not a backhand. Oh well.  
  
I hadn't of moved back any steps as he did this and my cheek was throbbing slightly as I looked back at him, not bothering to rub my the side of my face to ease the pain. At this he gave a small smirk.  
  
"Touch little bitch, aren't you?"  
  
"Damn straight I am".  
  
"Well you won't any longer" he sneered at me as he reached into the inside pocket of his white trenchcoat and pulled out some kind of small black metal collar covered with a few wires and some microchips. I raised my eyebrow at it. I tonly took me a few seconds to realise it was a shocker.  
  
"Put this on her ankle" he ordered one of the guards. The cops looked at it, at first unsure. After all, if their chief found out about this, he wouldn't be too pleased. Kaiba must have sensed this when he spoke.  
  
"Don't worry you idiots, I already spoke to Head of Police. He's approving this. Now put it on her" he ordered once again with a hint of impatience. I smirked. Such an impatient bastard eh?  
  
One of the guards took the shocker from him and kneeled down next to me, pushing up my jean cuff slightly and pulling my sock down a bit too as he snapped the shocker on before standing. It fit snuggly to me, though it was slightly cold. Ah well. Better cold or hot. And besides, why would you expect something warm from a bastard so cold?  
  
"So what's with the jucifier?" I asked calmly. In Shadow, we sometimes call shockers jucifiers for the hell of it. Kaiba sneered at me.  
  
"What do you think bitch?" he said as he pulled out a small remote, you know like the size of the ones you use to lock and unlock your car doors? Yeah, it was like that, black in colour except for at least I see six buttons, all orange in colour except for two. One red and one blue. He pressed one of the orange ones.  
  
I almost hissed as I could feel the slight shock go through my body. It was like a shock you'd get from an outlet or some other electrical home appliance you'd fiddle with when it go off.  
  
Smirking he pressed another orange button. This time I hissed as the charge got slightly more powerful, the hais on the back of my neck raising up somewhat.  
  
However this was nothing. In Shadow we went through electrocution training, learning to phase it out. Some members, like Alice, couldn't last for long. Other, like me, could last against a fairly high voltage. But I know beyond that I get weak.  
  
Again the bastard pressed an orange button. A growl came from my throat as the charge became more and more powerful. Again pressed, again it became more painful. Press, pain, press, pain. On and on it went. I kept resisting best I could, the cops staring at me in awe, as did Hank and the others. Kaiba, however, continued his smirk, though it grew wider and more darker.  
  
"Quite a resilient bitch, aren't you? Lets crank it up a notch shall we?" he chuckled as he pressed the red button.  
  
Immediate pain surged through me as I crashed to my knees, my hands were planted out on the ground before me as I was taking in ragged breaths, my eyes dilating from the pain.  
  
"That's right you piece of filth, bow down before those who are greater then you" he sneered at me, his eyes glinting maliciously. I glared at him.  
  
"Go... to... hell" I panted out. He chuckled again.  
  
"Amusing... very amusing... the bitch can still talk back... but you seem to be too stupid to know not to talk back to someone with importance and for that... you shall learn a lesson" and as he said this, he pressed the blue button.  
  
I yelled out in agony, nearly falling over as I hugged my sides tightly, feeling they were going to burst into flames. I could barely breath, some blood dripping out of my mouth. Gods... this was _pain_... pain beyond anyone could imagine.  
  
It was clearly obvious Kaiba was enjoying this, enjoying the fact that he could make an assassin suffer. However, lucky for me, the guards weren't too happy about this. One stepped forward.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba you must stop this at once! Whether our chief said you were allowed to attach this to her or not you're going to kill her! She has a trial! A date has not been decided but if she's dead before the trial, you'll be taking the consequernces of your actions!"  
  
Kaiba glared at the guard for a moment but knew he was right. He sighed as he clicked something that was on the side of the remote, and immediately the pain was lifted.  
  
"Oh well... I can always deliver pain later on..." I raised an eyebrow at this as I looked up at him, still on my hands and knees as I regarded him curiously.  
  
"Later on? Does that mean I get to have more visits of your ugly mug?" I asked. He glared at me before giving a snicker.  
  
"Certainly not. Do you think I have time to get away from work to come to this shit hole to see the likes of you? I have a company to run. However, I've already spoken to the chief and asked if I could have custody of you till your trial comes... there are some things I'll be wanting to know" he added matter of factly.  
  
My eyes widen as I registered what he said. I couldn't believe this. I just COULDN'T believe this! This fucked up bastard wanted to make me live in the same house-oh wait, he lives in a mansion... but he wants to live in the same god damn place so he can _question_ me??? He's more stupid then he looks!  
  
Heh... this is just the opportunity I need! What a better place then his own home for a murder? He'll be regretting to make his decision. And if I can't kill him myself, then I could use some force...  
  
"Say Kaiba, how did your brother react when he found out that you were nearly killed?" I asked casually. He regarded me with a raised eyebrow before responding.  
  
"He freaked out, naturally... why?"  
  
"Oh just wondering... after all, we don't want your little brother worrying his little head off, right? Or have it blasted off for that matter anyway" I said in a cold voice. At this Kaiba's expression changed and anger was now evident on his face. He grasped my shoulders and hoisted me up, ramming me into the wall and keeping me pinned there.  
  
"Don't you even THINK about hurting my little brother, you got that?!" he yelled at me.  
  
"Oh I can hurt whoever I like... its not like your brother would be the first child I had killed" I snickered. His grip on me tightened as he growled.  
  
"Look I don't know what's your fucking problem! If its me, fine! But if my brother gets harmed in anyway at ALL you'll be a dead bitch, got it?!" he snapped at me, his breath going past my face. Whew... talk about cool breath there...  
  
"We'll see Kaiba, we'll see" I said calmly. Heh, this didn't change his mood, it only got him more angry.  
  
"No! You'll see here-" he started but never got his sentence finished as once again the metal doors at the end of the hall were now slammed open, running footsteps could be heard.  
  
"Miss, you shouldn't go in there-" a cop from the outside of the doors shouted.  
  
"I don't care! I have to see my cousin!" came a familiar voice. About time Alice showed her face...  
  
Alice came running down, finally stopping at the cell where I was in. Today she was wearing faded jeands, white sneakers and a very revealing pink tank top, along with an odd assortment of necklaces and bangles.  
  
She froze for a moment, seeing the four cops inside the cell and then seeing Kaiba still having me pinned to the wall. Hank and the others were gawking at her but she didn't seem to care.  
  
"OH MY GOD! Asha! Are you alright?!" she said as she rushed into the cell, shoving Kaiba away from me as she clapsed me tightly to her.  
  
"Gah! Alice... sheesh... can't breath..." I gasped for air, which was true, from her tight hugs to the major electrocution I went through.  
  
"Oh gods Asha! What have you done?! How could you end up in a place like this?!" she nearly shrieked at me as soem of the guards were covering their ears from her loud, high pitched, shrill voice as Kaiba winced before looking at me in curiosity.  
  
"Your name is Asha?" he asked in a bemused tone. I almost felt like slapping Alice. She could have made up a name... I didn't want the bastard knowing my real name... oh well, too late for that. I was about to respond when Alice did instead.  
  
"Yes it is buster! Look I don't care if you want to pester my poor dear cousin right now after her attempted murder on you, but all of you, get out! I want to see her alone!" she demanded.  
  
"Look lady, I'm not leaving and you better get the hell out of here! I'm not done talking with her!" Kaiba growled, approaching Alice menacingly. Alice, however, didn't back down.  
  
"No I will not! Family has more right to see the prisoner then someone else!" she nearly shrieked before looking at the guards. "And I am her family! I gave my history files to the guard outside if you don't believe me!" The guards stood frozen for a while, probably because they were gawking at Alice's nearly showing boobs, but then turned to Kaiba.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, what she says is true. Family has more right to seeing the prisoner then other normal visitors. We'll have to leave them" one of them said. Kaiba glowered angrily. It was quite obvious he wanted to deliver another lecture at me for not to harm his little brother, but right now he had little choice. If he didn't leave he'd have a risk of dealing with disobeying a police officer, even though he had gotten his way for the other cases before Alice came.  
  
"Fine... but you get five minutes and that's it!" he snapped before whirling around, his trenchcoat billowing out behind him as he left the cell. The guards left as well behind him, leaving the cell door open for when Alice wanted to leave. The minute the metal doors at the end of the hall clanged shut, Alice dropped the act.  
  
"I can't believe I was that close to that hottie!" she nearly squealed out. I rolled my eyes and tried to push myself up away from the wall before letting out a low groan and decided to sit down on the bed.  
  
"Oh god Asha, are you alright?" Alice asked worridly as she sat beside.  
  
"Except for my ears" I replied, to which she grinned before I let out another groan. "Ok maybe that and practically the rest of my body".  
  
"What did he do?" Alice asked. Hank, seeing that I didn't have much strength to talk, spoke for me.  
  
"The bastard out a shocker on her ankle and nearly electrocuted her whole body to death".  
  
"Oh my god... jeez... um, who are you?" she then added to Hank.  
  
"Alice, meet Hank. Hank meet Alice, another member from Shadow" I managed to let out before hugging my sides again. Alice looked at me quickly, though I knew it was from when I mentioned the 'Shadow' part.  
  
"Don't worry, he ain't gonna say anything" I reassured her. She nodded, knowing better then to mistrust my judgement before looking at Hank again, flasing him a smile.  
  
"Pleased to meet you".  
  
"Same babe" he replied. Alice, after giving a wink, turned back to me.  
  
"Think you'll be able to disable it?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah... its pretty much the same design as the custom ones. Won't take too long. So, how's the boss feeling about my messup?"  
  
"Well he's not too happy about it but he's not disappointed. He kinda had a hunch you might mess up but he's not blaming you. It IS your first time you messed up after all. He's just more concerned on getting you out". I nodded.  
  
"Well tell im to not worry and that I'll make it up for him. Seems Kaiba wants to take me to his place for some more questioning before my trial, whenever that is. So I'll use that time to kill him then escape". Alice nodded though she looked unsure.  
  
"What happens if it takes too long to get a good time to kill him? Will you escape then?"  
  
"Yeah... I'll probably go crazy if I stay there too long. Give me a week. If I don't have him dead by then I'll escape" I said.  
  
"And how will you do that?" she asked.  
  
"Hostage situation" I replied. She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Hostage- oh you mean his little brother, Mokuba?" she then asked.  
  
"Yeah, he's the only one he truly cares for. It'll be the perfect getaway. Also I've seen the kid when he goes to school, except for biting and kicking, he won't be able to fight me off".  
  
"OK, I'll tell Shadow Dragon that. Oh and here" she said, handing me a small circular talking device. I looked it over.  
  
"Kaiba won't notice or be able to scan for it. Just press on it once for us to hear you and talk to you, and you to us. Press it again and then it'll be off. Might be best if you place it into the back of your ear" she then added, inwhich she helped me to do, seeing as I was kinda out of my strength to fiddle with anything. She placed it inside the back of my ear and I could feel the device cling to me firmly.  
  
"Thanks Alice. I'll probably contact you when I get to his place. I won't deactivate the shocker too soon or else he might tamper with it to make sure I can't. Anyway, you better get going before his Royal Pain in the ass comes back" I said. Nodding she ave me ahug before making her way out of the cell.  
  
"Say Alice?" I said as she was at the cell doors. She turned to me.  
  
"Yeah Asha?"  
  
"Was this hole failed murder attempt on the news?" I asked. She grinned.  
  
"Oh believe me, it was on the news alright. And its HUGE. I wouldn't be surprised if it goes on for the next week" she said, chuckling.  
  
"It'll go on longer when I kill him" I added, to which she both laughed before she left, the metal doors opening at the end.  
"Nice friend" Hank said as the doors shut after Alice.  
  
"Thanks" I said, sighing before wincing again, to which Hank noticed.  
  
"You gonna be ok?"  
  
"Yeah... I'll survive. The bastard will pay for harming me".  
  
"I'm sure he will" Hank said, grinning as the metal doors could be heard opening again and heavy fast footfalls could be heard. Hank then looked at me, grinning again. "Guess who's back?"  
  
"The bastard?"  
  
"Sure is babe".  
  
And there he was, Kaiba. He entered my cell again and leered down at me as one of the cops was with him, a pair of handcuff in his hands.  
  
"Ready to leave bitch?" he asked coldly. I grinned.  
  
"What happened to using my real name Kaiba? Going back to random swear words?" I asked as the cop motioned for me to stand, which I did as he cuffed my hands behind me.  
  
"You don't deserve to be called by your name" he replied before walking out, the guard pushing me to walk as well as I followed the CEO and his over obsessive billowing trenchcoat. God... does he have a fan under that thing or what?


	4. Abandoning the Kill

Heyaz folks! Thank you for your reviews and I'm terribly sorry for the long wait! Been fairly busy. But here we are with the next part. Its fairly long and has some violence in it. Well enjoy!

* * *

I looked outside the window of the limo I was riding in, accompanied by two cops who sat on either side of me and the bastard himself who sat across from me. Right now he was talking to someone on his cell phone and I was glad since I was in no mood right now to chat with him.

We had left the Police Station fifteen minutes ago and were now heading to Kaiba's estate, with an escort of a police car that was following us from behind. As of now we weren't far from the bastard's home, just a few more minutes and then we'd be there. Oh joy.

My sides still hurt from the shocker that Kaiba used on me and my ankle to which it was attached was feeling quite numb. I hope I won't become crippled thanks to this.

I glanced over at Kaiba, who was seeming to wrap up his converation on whoever was on his cell. I knew somewhere in that trenchcoat of his he held the remote to the shocker and right now I wasn't itching for him to set it off again. As much as I love annoying the guy now wouldn't be a good time to do it.

Kaiba finally clicked off his cell, placing it inside his trenchcoat before his gaze landed on me, a dark scowl on his face.

"What are you looking at bitch?" he asked with a snarl. I looked away through the window again, seeing we were approaching a rather large mansion. Hmm, must be his place.

"Nothing Kaiba, nothing at all" I replied.

"That better be the case. Now my brother is waiting for me when we step through the door" he said as we approached some large iron gates with a large 'K' on the front with what seemed to be a white Blue Eyes White Dragon curled around the letter. A camera was perched at the top of the gates. It gazed at the limo and we only had to wait for a few seconds before the gates opened up, permitting the limo to drive up the long black paved driveway. I returned my gaze to him as he continued speaking.

"Now I'm not planning to tell him who you really are for the fact I don't want him to freak out. So if he asks who you are I'll be telling him you're one of my engineers from work who'll be staying for a while to help me work on a new project I'm doing. And you'll follow the story, got it?" I nodded.

"Right as rain Kaiba".

"Good. I don't need anymore problems from you" he said as the limo finally parked and he got out as the cops next to me did as well, pulling me out after them.

"Uncuff her. I don't want my brother to get any ideas" Kaiba orded the cops, to which they did and the cuffs on my wrists were released. I rubbed them slightly.

"We'll stay with you until we get the girl into a room and make sure she's secured in it and then we'll leave" one of the cops said as the other made a motion to the cop car that was parked behind the limo, obviously indicating to their comrades that they wouldn't be too long. Meanwhile Kaiba nodded.

"Very well. My guards will then keep watch on her after you leave" he said before himself, me and the two cops headed up paved driveway onto a marbled pathway before coming towards two huge luxurious white painted doors. Kaiba took out a pair of keys and slipped one into the lock, turning it to the right in which a soft click could be heard before pulling it back out and placing it back in his pocket before he pushed the door open and walked inside, the cops and me following him silently.

I looked around as we soon came to what seemed to be the main room. It was freaking huge... as huge as a ballroom. The ceiling were swirls of blue and white, the walls all ivory coloured as various pieces of expensive furniture lined it all. Boy does this jerk love class. Just then we could hear running footsteps and the cry of what seemed to be a young child.

"Big brother!"

Just then a young boy with long messy black hair wearing a blue and green striped shirt and blue jeans rushed into the room and threw himself at Kaiba, hugging him tightly, tears splashing down the side of his face.

"Ssshh Mokuba... its alright... I'm fine" the older Kaiba brother said as he held his younger sibling close, running a hand through his hair though I could tell by his voice it sounded strained. Probably due to the fact his brother was pressing tightly against his wounded stomach and chest.

Finally Kaiba let him go and Mokuba stood back a few paces, wiping the still running tears from his eyes. He took a few deep breaths before speaking.

"I was so worried Seto after I seen you on the news and even more worried when I got your call from the hospital! Yugi and the others were worried too and they came over here wanting to know if you were alright-" he started but was cut off by a pissed off looking Kaiba.

"Yugi and his geeky friends are here?! How long have they been here?!" he demanded angrily. Mokuba however seemed unfased by his tone, his eyes narrowing quite cutely I must add.

"They've been here after I got your phone call Seto. They wanted to stay with me till you'd come back home!" was the reply and as he said this five people stepped into the room, which caused Kaiba to barely surpress a low growl.

I raised my eyebrow in surprise at the five people. It was Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Téa Gardner and Ryou Bakura. I've seen them on the T.V. when they were in Duellist Kingdom and Battle City. I also went to the same school they did though I doubt they'd even recognise me since I pretty much sat near the back of the class.

"Kaiba are you alright?" Yugi asked with concerned as they all came up behind Mokuba. My victim grumbled something before replying.

"Yes I'm fine. Now all of you can get out now".

"Now come on Moneybags, lets turn off the cold hearted bastard mode and get into reality! We are worried about ya!" Joey said, arms crossed. Kaiba snorted.

"I don't need your concern or pity Wheeler. Unfortunately for you all, you see that I am alive and well and very busy so I'm only going to say this once more, get out". However this wasn't reaching the attention of Yugi and the others.

"Come on man, talk to us! They said on the news they caught your assassin! Did you talk to her?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah and why did she want to murder you? Was it for money or something?" Ryou asked as well. Gods were they curious little bees.

"Come on Kaiba! We're your friends! We want to help you!" Téa said to him, arms crossed. I rolled my eyes. Oh brother... since when did the bastard have people other then his brother care for him? Heh, though I can sense the anger radiating off Kaiba in waves.

"Friends?! Cut the bull Gardner! You're all not my friends! Look I don't know why that assassin wanted to kill me but I am going to find out! Now all of you get the hell out of my estate this instant!" he pretty much roared out, causing Yugi and his friends to freeze slightly. Even Mokuba was surprised by his older brother's outrage. Sheesh, talk about temper tantrum here. I tsked under my breath quietly though this diverted everyone's attention to me.

"Seto? Who's that?" Mokuba asked, nodding to me. Kaiba opened his mouth, about to respond but I beat him to it, an evil glint in my eyes.

"I'm the one who nearly succeeded in killing your big brother kid" I said in a tone that showed I wasn't joking.

Mokuba, Yugi and the others gasped out in fear. Kaiba whirled around and glared at me angrily.

"Shut up girl!" he hissed.

"And why should I, eh Kaiba? You shouldn't keep the truth from your only sibling!" I retorted back, arms crossed. Mokuba and the others were still staring at me with fear and apprehension.

"S-Seto! Why did you bring her here?!" Mokuba nearly cried out, backing up slightly.

"He brought me here so he could try to learn why I wanted to kill his fucking hide!" I replied darkly. Heh, this was getting Kaiba here more ticked off by the second.

"Shut your mouth bitch!" he roared at me, approaching me menacingly though I could see him wince from his words. It was obvious that he didn't want to swear in front of his little brother, but meh, too late for that.

"Why don't you make me?" I challenged.

"Fine! I will! I'll show you not to mess with me!" Kaiba snarled as he pulled out the remote to the shocker and pressed the blue button.

Immediate pain surged through me as I cried out in agony. My skin was burning to the point where I was nearly on fire. My breathing became ragged and short filled. I could hardly take any air in. My eyes dilated and I was twitching like crazy. From the corner of my eyes I could see Mokuba, Yugi and the others stare at me in fear, looking back and forth between me and the smirking Kaiba.

I had collapsed to my knees, unable to hold myself up any longer. Oh gods I wished he'd turned the damn thing off! But no, he wouldn't. He'd just stare at me with those cold blue eyes and that everlasting dark smirk. Gods I hate him...

Just them my eyes landed on his long silver metal arm bracelets that went with his outfit. Very well, if he won't stop the damn shocker on his own then I'll make him.

I started crawling towards him, still gasping for air and making small cries of pain every few movements I did. He laughed cruelly at me, his eyes glinting darkly.

"Well well, if it isn't the bitch who's crawling towards her master..." he sneered.

"Not c-crawling towards her m-master... crawling towards her m-meal... lets heat you up shall we?" I snarled as I seized the metal bracelet on his left arm and held on tightly as he now was crying out in pain, trying to shake me off but to no avail.

And you know what this so called bright bastard did? He pressed the blue button... _AGAIN!_ And thus caused an even bigger surge to go through me and him. We were both nearly screaming in pain and even though I was growing weak, it was quite humourous to see the horrified faces of Mokuba, Yugi and his friends and the cops watching us ever so intently.

"Let g-go y-you bitch!" Kaiba roared at me but in pain, trying to get my off his arm.

"N-Never on your life you b-bastard! If I-I'm gonna die, I-I'm taking you down with me!" I snapped in pain myself, holding on as best as I could.

We struggled for a while, him trying to get me off and me holding on for dear life. Soon it finally got through the damn kid's head to turn off the damn shocker, the pain lifting from us both. I finally released his arm, collapsing to the ground, taking in as much air as possible. Kaiba stumbled backwards until he landed against a wall, he too taking in deep breaths of air. No one talked for a few minutes. Finally after what seemed like hours it was Kaiba who spoke.

"Take her upstairs to the second floor. I have two guards up there who will show you the room she's staying in. Place her in there" he said to the cops who nodded and came over to me. They gently hoisted me to my feet and helped me towards the stairs. As I was passing Kaiba I gave him a dark glare before glancing at his little brother.

"See how nice your big brother is? He's so nice he took the shock with me" I chuckled darkly before I was led upstairs.

I got no reply from either of them though as mself and the cops reached the second floor I could hear quite a commotion going on down there. Thank god I am not there right now.

Up ahead of us were two burly looking guys in black suits and dark shades. They nodded to the cops and opened a door, allowing the cops to take me inside the rather large bedroom. They placed me on this large black comfy bed before they let the room, Kaiba's guards closing the doors after them and locking them.

I let out a sigh of relief once I was alone. After resting on the bed for a few minutes I raised my hand and tapped the small microchip device on the inside of my ear, turning it on.

"Anyone there?" I said quietly. I hope that damn shocker didn't fry the system. There was a few seconds of silence before I could hear my boss' voice.

"Asha? That you? Are you inside Seto Kaiba's estate?"

"Yes I am Shadow Dragon. And I'm right now lying on this rather luxurious black bed, trying to get my senses back" I said good naturedly.

"Asha are you alright? You don't sound so good" Drake said in concern.

"Well I just got shocked by the bastard again so its obvious I don't sound good" I replied.

"He shocked you again?!" Alice's voice came out in a shrilly high pitch. I winced slightly.

"Yeah he did and you're not helping me with your voice Al" I said, closing my eyes.

"Sorry Ash" came her apology, her tone much softer.

"Anyways Asha, think you'll be able to kill him in the week?" Drake then asked.

"I'll try to boss, but if he keeps on using that shocker I might not be able too. Its custom though, so I will be able to disable it but I won't be doing it too soon. Its more like fifty/fifty if I can kill him".

"Well if you can't that's alright. I'll want you back here by the end of the week if you don't succeed, alright?"

"Yes sir. And boss?"

"Yes Asha?"

"I'm sorry I failed you" I said, my voice sounding somewhat ashamed. There was a pause before he spoke.

"I don't blame you Asha. I understand what you're going through. I was hoping your emotions wouldn't get in the way but I guess they would have either way. You gave it your best and that's all that matters. If you can get him dead during this week then great, if you can't then at least you tried. I want you to get some rest now, alright Asha?" he said, his tone which was friendly now back to his commanding voice.

"Yes sir, I will".

"Good. Now I'd advise not to contact us again till the week is over, just in case Kaiba tries anything, alright?"

"Yes sir".

"Good. Take care Asha" he said.

"Bye Asha! And screw him if you can!" came Alice's giddy voice. I groaned and rolled my eyes. Gods why does she have to suggest the most revulsing ideas right now?

"No thank you... bye guys" I said and I pressed the microchip again, turning it off before I pulled myself under the silky black covers, closing my eyes. Gods is this going to be a long week.

&$&$&$

The week passed by ever so slowly for me I thought I'd die of frustration or of being shocked repeatedly but nevertheless here I am, still alive and somewhat well.

For the past seven days Kaiba entered my room periodically when he wasn't at work, asking me various questions to which I didn't answer. Sometimes he'd hit me a few times and sometimes he'd shock me to get what he wanted but I remained strong.

As for the meals, I'd get just breakfast, lunch and dinner but in where I was expecting only bread and water I got a little bit more then that. As in quite a full course meal. He probably thinks that if he feeds me well will I tell him what he wants to know. Ha! Fat chance on that.

I also learned that my trial was to happen sometime next week and this seemed to agitate Kaiba even more as he was getting nothing out of me. Like I would tell him anything anwyay.

Unfortunately I never really got a good opportunity to get a chance even to scratch the bastard, let alone kill him. I was really ticked off by this but I wasn't gonna risk staying another day.

It was roughly around noon as I sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling up my pant cuff to look at the shocker. Hmm... there were two wires that came out of it. Blue and white. If I cut the wrong one I'd get shocked to death. Luckily for me I delt with these types of shockers before. Smirking I pulled off the white wire, thus disconnecting the shocking mechanism.

Just as I threw away the wire the door opened and one of the two guards that always stood outside came in.

"The maids won't be able to bring up your lunch since they're busy cleaning up the living room. Mr. Kaiba said you'll have to head down to the kitchen and make it yourself" he said. Well seems Kaiba still wants me to eat, how sweet... I nodded towards the guard.

"Sure, no problem" I said as the guard escorted me down to the vast huge kitchen. No one else was in here except for Mokuba, who was sitting at a table and eating a sandwich. When he saw me, however, he got quite apprehensive.

"Everything you need is in the fridge and the drawers. Don't try anything or else" the guard warned before leaving. Shrugging I headed over to the fridge to pull out some roast pork before placing it on the counter and pulling out a rather sharp carving knife from a random drawer before I started slicing it.

I could sense Mokuba was watching my every move. I knew the kid didn't like me after my attemped murder on his brother but that didn't bother me. If he hated me then that's the case. I don't really give a damn.

"Why are you an assassin?" was what Mokuba finally said. I raised an eyebrow and glanced at him. He stared right back at me, arms crossed and eyes serious.

"Because after I lost my family Shadow took me in and taught me how to kill. Ever since then that's all I knew" I replied as I headed to the fridge to grab a tomato before heading back to the counter and started cutting slices with the same carving knife I used on the meat.

"Doesn't it ever bother you that you kill so many people?"

"Not really. Its my job now. I kill whoever my boss asks me to kill" I said casually. I peered at the young child as he was still staring at me, eyes full of doubt yet fear.

"Have you even killed young kids? Like around my age?" he then asked. I nodded.

"Yep. Tons of times. Sometimes when I'm ordered to kill a family my boss says I should kill off the kids too".

"Why?"

"I dunno. Maybe so we don't have any revenge people or that the kids don't have to be alone or something. I really dunno. I just do as I'm told" I said as I grabbed some bread that was still on the counter and went to slicing that.

"Have you ever gotten caught when you killed someone?"

"Before I was assigned to kill your brother? No. I'm very good at what I do. You're lucky that your brother was able to survive my encounter with him".

"Why do you want to kill my brother?" I chuckled and turned around to face Mokuba, hands on hips.

"And why are we asking so many questions hm? I'd think that you'd stay away from your brother's assassinator". Mokuba shook his head no.

"I will admit I am scared of you... but I want to know reasons why you're doing this. My brother isn't telling me anything". I chuckled again and went back to slicing some more bread.

"Its for your own good Mokuba. Your brother doesn't want you to get involved with me. He'd think you'd get hurt by me and wants you to stay far away" was my response.

"Would you hurt me?" was then what the child asked. I slowly turned to him, knife still in hand and was about to respond when the bastard entered the room. He glared at me momentarily before speaking.

"Well I see you know your way around the kitchen". I shrugged while secretly hiding the knife behind my back as I leaned against the counter.

"Yeah. A kitchen is still a kitchen, no matter how big it is" I said.

"Well you better finish making your food and eating it cause I have some more questions to ask you and I will not be afraid to use persuasive measures" he warned. I smirked as I stepped away from the counter, nearing Mokuba slightly as the young boy was looking back and forth between me and his older brother.

"Oh I don't think that'll be happening Kaiba" I said calmly. At this the CEOs eyes narrowed.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because I'll be planning to take my leave now... via hostage" I replied and as I said this I grabbed Mokuba by the back of his shirt and yanked him towards me, pressing the blade of the carving knife near his throat. Kaiba froze, his eyes wide as Mokuba was starting to squirm, to which I said "Well Mokuba you asked me if I'd hurt you and yes, I plan to unless you both cooperate". At this Mokuba looked up at me in fear, his face deathly pale.

"How dare you try to harm my little brother!" Kaiba snarled as he pulled out the remote to the shocker and pressed the blue button. But nothing happened. He stared at me in surprise.

"Why the hell won't you get shocked?!"

"Because Kaiba I deactivated your charming little toy. Besides I've been shocked enough already by you anyway" I said calmly. "Now, I am going to leave with your brother alright? You try following me or calling the police to come after me and I will not hesitate to kill your brother, got it?" Kaiba swallowed tightly, fear evident on his face. Fear for his brother's life. I snickered.

"Good... now, I'll need a mode of transportation. Got any car keys on you?" I asked as I held out my hand, the one that wasn't holding the knife, slightly. Kaiba remained stiff for a moment before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a key.

"Alright. Now hand it to me. Try anything funny and your brother will lose quite a large amount of blood".

Kaiba walked up to me slightly, his jaw clenched tightly as he handed me the key, his eyes darting from me to Mokuba.

"That's a good boy. Now what car does this key belong too? Any lying and your little brother will get it, so speak the truth" I ordered.

"The silver Jaguar outside of the mansion" was his reply. I nodded.

"Good. Now I am going to take your brother for a little ride. You will not follow me or call for any help of any kind. Once I am gone your brother will be free to call you for you to pick him up, alright?" Kaiba could only nod. "Good. Well Kaiba, its been a fun week but I truly must go. Ta ta". And with that I walked backwards out of the kitchen. Mokuba was shaking with fear, trying to get free but I only tightened my grip, the cold blade still pressed against his throat.

"S-Seto!" he cried out in a choked voice.

"Don't worry Mokuba! I'll save you no matter what!" came Kaiba's reply.

"Heh, not unless you want him dead you won't!" I retorted as I finally reached the front doors and kicked them opening, swooping outside with the younger Kaiba brother.

I glanced around quickly and spotted the silver Jaguar, to which I quickly hurried over to. I handed the key to Mokuba.

"Open the door... and don't try anything funny" I ordered. With trembling hands Mokuba unlocked the driver's side before handing the key back to me.

Reaching a hand inside I unlocked the door to the back seats and pushed Mokuba inside, wrapping the seatbelts around his arms and body firmly, locking him in place before I shut the door and headed into the driver's side, tossing the knife into the passenger's seat and putting the key in to start the ignition. Setting the car into reverse I quickly backed out of the long driveway.

The gates at the end were already opened. I guess Kaiba was smart enough to get them opened before hand. Just as I passed the gates I could see Kaiba hurrying outside, watching the car with anticipation. Giving a mock wave goodbye, I set the car into drive and drove off.

At least fifteen minutes passed as I drove down different streets and intersections. I passed a few police cars but they were empty. And so far I could see that I wasn't being followed by anyone. Heh, at least if one thing, the bastard sure is smart about keeping his brother alive.

In the rearview mirror I could see Mokuba was sniffling slightly, some tears pouring down his cheeks as he was shivering and whimpering somewhat. I pitied the child slightly. Hell if I was in his situation I'd be scared too.

"Don't worry kid. I have no intentions on killing you. I just had to get myself away from that brother of yours" I said good naturedly. Mokuba didn't reply though he looked at me from the back and his eyes were still full of fear and dismay.

After another fifteen minutes we arrived at the docks. There were no ships here at all, not even those who belonged to people. Ah that's good then.

I parked the car near the entrance to the docks and turned the ignition off. I then reached up to tap the microchip in my ear, turning it on.

"Boss?" I said.

"Here Asha. Did you manage to kill Kaiba?"

"Unfortunately no boss. I didn't get a chance" I replied.

"Heh its alright Asha. Well did you manage to escape?"

"Yes I did. I used his brother as a hostage. I'm right now at the docking bay" I replied.

"Ok good. I'll be coming there myself to get you. Expect me in roughly fifteen to twenty minutes" he said.

"Roger on that boss. I'll be waiting for you. Over and out" I said before tapping the microchip again, shutting it off.

I then got out of the car, opening the backseat doors and removing the seatbelts from around Mokuba's body before pulling him out gently and closing his door before I started to walk towards the docks. I glanced back over my shoulder to Mokuba, who was still standing near the car. I smirked.

"You can try to run away if you want to. I won't stop you" I said. I expected that's what he would do but instead he followed me, though keeping his distance. Chuckling I continued walking along the docks before I stopped, looking out at the horizon.

Five minutes passed as we both stood around in silence. I had expected that the kid wouldn't want to talk to me anymore. But he then spoke.

"Asha... why do you hate my brother so much?" I sighed softly, not looking at him as I responded.

"Because Mokuba... it's thanks to your brother that I no longer have my mom, dad and the rest of my family".

"Why? What did he do?"

"I'd rather not go into that Mokuba. It pains me still of what happened..." I replied before turning to look at him, my gaze soft. "You do know that your brother, as nice as he is to you, is not exactly the greatest person".

I had expected him to retort fiercly, saying that his brother was a great person and everything else that was good. However he looked at me with sad eyes before looking away.

"Yes... I know that... I wish it wasn't true but it is. At first I tried not to notice it, hoping it'd change but it didn't. My brother used to be such a nicer person when we were both at the orphanage... but after we got adopted... everything changed..." he said quietly. I could tell this was a touchy subject, as mine was, so I didn't push him to tell me more.

Again we both remained in silence before he turned his blue grey eyes towards mine, tears pouring out as he suddenly ran up to me and grasped onto the fabric of my pants tightly, crying harder as he did.

"Please don't kill my brother! Please, I beg of you Asha! He's the only family I have left! I understand your hatred towards him if he did do something bad to your family but please don't kill him! I promise I'll put effort into making him more kind and generous, just please don't kill him! I wouldn't be able to stand being on my own... please..." he sobbed, crying against me hard.

I looked down at him, pity once again flashing through my emotions. My revenge that seemed to boil in me now faded as I looked down at this young child. Smiling softly I hugged Mokuba, running a hand through his soft raven black hair.

"Alright Mokuba... I promise I won't..." I reassured the young boy. He looked up at me, tears still coming through.

"You really promise you won't?" I nodded, brushing away his tears with my hand.

"Yes... I promise..."

"Thank you Asha... thank you so much!" he said, over and over as he held me tightly. I sighed softly. So be it... if I must give up my revenge then I will for this child's happiness. However both our moment's peace were short lived as a familiar voice rang out.

"Mokuba!!!"

I inwardly cursed as Kaiba emerged from behind a warehouse, approaching us swiftly, gun in hand as it was aimed straight at me. Heh... he must have followed me after all... wouldn't be surprised.

"Seto!" Mokuba gasped out as he let go of me and hurried over to his brother, giving him a hug as Kaiba held him close.

"Gods Mokuba, are you alright?! Did she hurt you in anyway?!" he demanded, looking his brother over.

"No Seto! I'm alright, really!" the younger boy insisted.

"Good... now you must pay!" he snarled, glaring at me viciously as he raised the gun again and it leveled with me, the barrel aimed right for my heart.

"No Seto don't!" Mokuba said suddenly, tugging on the arm that had the gun down.

"Mokuba what are you doing?! She must die for trying to hurt you!" Kaiba snapped.

"No Seto! Don't hurt her! Its alright! I talked to her, she won't try to kill you anymore! She's alright now! Please don't kill her, please!" the younger boy begged. Kaiba stared at him in bewilderment.

"Mokuba what on earth are you saying?! This girl nearly succeeded in killing me and she threatened to nearly kill you! Why on earth do you not want me to kill her?!" he demanded of his younger brother.

"Because Seto I understand, well maybe not fully but I see why she wanted to kill you! Now please don't hurt her! PLEASE!" Mokuba begged, tugging on his brother's arm even more.

Kaiba was staring at him in disbelief. But slowly, and I mean _slowly_, he lowered his arm and finally holstered the gun at his side. He glanced up at me, giving me a glare before returning his gaze to his younger brother, who was now hugging him.

Just then I saw someone walking up behind Kaiba and Mokuba. Those two hadn't noticed this person yet but I did. As the person came further into the light I nearly gasped. It was Drake! And he was holding a gun, pointed right at Kaiba's head.

I was frozen for a moment, not sure of what to do. But then remembering of what Mokuba made me promise to do I had no choice. For the child's sake I must.

"DUCK!!!" I yelled to them. Kaiba looked at me weirdly.

"Duck?! What the fuck are you talking abo-" he started but was cut off as Mokuba, who had seen Drake, somehow managed to slam his brother down towards the dock, both of them falling flat as Drake pulled the trigger and instead of hitting Kaiba in the head, it hit me in my right shoulder.

I cried out slightly in pain as blood gushed out. I clapsed onto my wounded shoulder with my left hand, trying to stop the blood flow. Meanwhile Kaiba and Mokuba snapped their heads around to see Drake, who now had his gun pointed at them though he was looking at me.

"Hey Asha, what the hell was that? Duck? Why on earth would you say that?" he asked, looking at me in surprise. I was taking in deep breaths of air and couldn't find the strength to speak at the moment. Drake, however, took this moment to express what he thought was my answer.

"Oh I get it... you want to kill him yourself right? Sorry about that Asha, I understand. Here" he said and unholstered a second gun he had, tossing it towards me as it skidded along the wooden dock, finally stopping a bit in front of me.

I looked down at the gun and from the corner of my eye I could see Kaiba and Mokuba looking from me to Drake, back and forth. I then looked up at Drake and shook my head.

"No? Oh I see... you don't have much strength left in you, do you? Well then I'll kill them for you" he said. Oh gods... how can I tell him?

"Drake... no..." I managed to say loud enough so he could hear. Drake stared at me, confused.

"No again? What is it? You want to kill them later or something? Is that it?" he asked. I sighed inwardly. Might as well tell him the truth.

"No... Drake... I don't intend to kill Seto Kaiba or his brother... at all..." came my reply. Drake stared at me, eyes wide, as did Kaiba.

"What?! But Asha, this man ruined your life and you don't want to kill him?! Come on! Don't start having feelings on me now! There's the gun, right in front of you! Now pick it up and use it!" he barked at me.

I did indeed look at the gun. But then I remembered Mokuba's words and sighed. Taking a few steps forward I used my foot and knocked the gun sideways off the dock, making it fall into the water. I then looked Drake square in the eye and spoke, my voice calm and steady.

"No. I won't kill him".

Drake stared at me in awe and somewhat in anger. In the meantime I could see Kaiba starting to pull his holstered gun out but Drake saw as well and pointed the gun at Mokuba's head as a warning.

"Don't even try it Kaiba" he warned. Kaiba glared at him before removing his hand from the gun, holding Mokuba protectively to him. Drake then returned his gaze to me and as he did, police sirens could be heard in the distance and also the sounds of an oncoming helicopter. I raised my head and saw it coming. It wasn't one that belonged to police but to Shadow. It was black in colour with red flames lining the sides. It soon hovered above Drake. Someone opened the side door and threw down a metal ladder. And the sirens of the police were getting closer still. I then returned my gaze to Drake.

"Well Asha, if that's the way it is, so be it" he said as he turned his gaze back to the two Kaiba brothers, his gun pointed directly at them. Kaiba was shielding his brother from the barrel, his glaring eyes locked on Drake's.

But instead of shooting him, Drake quickly raised his gun and turned into towards me, pulling the trigger.

_BANG!_

I cried out in pain as blood now poured out of my right shoulder and I stumbled back slightly.

_BANG!_

I yelled out as I could feel my left knee being blasted at, blood coming out of it as I stumbled back again, getting closer to the end of the dock platform.

_BANG!_

I yelled out again in agony as my right knee cap was now searing in pain and I nearly fell forwards as I was forced back a few more steps again, panting heavily as I raised my eyes towards Drake.

He had now grabbed onto the metal ladder, his gun still pointed at me. Mokuba and even Kaiba were staring at me in horror as blood was pouring out of me non stop. The sounds of the police sirens were fairly loud now, indicating they were only a few minutes away. I then looked back at Drake who was glaring at me.

"I have no use for assassins who gain their hearts back" he spat as he pulled the trigger one last time.

_BANG!_

I coughed up blood as I looked down to where the bullet had hit... my heart. I had been forced back quite a few steps from this last shot, now teetering on the edge of the dock. I looked up to see the helicopter fly away with Drake still hanging onto the metal ladder.

The sirens of the police cars were now blaring as I could see five to eight of them arrive, all stopping behind Kaiba and Mokuba, who were now standing, staring at me with wide eyes. And then finally I fell backwards off the dock, crashing into the sea.

"ASHA!!!" I could hear Mokuba cry out as I sank further and further into the water before I hit bottom.

My blood was now seeping into the water, making its lovely blue colour turn into murky red. I could feel that I was losing more air by the second but I didn't have the strength to try and swim to the surface. No... I was going to die here... die lying on the bottom of the docks of Domino never to see the light of day again.

As my vision was getting blurrier and my mind become more numb, I could hear the faint splash of someone diving into the water, not too far away from me. I could sense someone or something swimming towards me swiftly. I turned my eyes to the being but I couldn't make out what it was. I had no air left in me and I could barely think. As I could feel myself drift into unconsciousness, or hopefully my death, I saw one last thing of the figure as it was now before me, staring at me intently through the drifting colour of my blood.

_It had blue eyes..._


	5. Monster

Heyaz folks! Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! I have the next part up and running. However this does contain a rape scene that is very gory and sadistic. And this chapter is called 'Monster' for a good reason since we see someone's true colours. Well read on and enjoy!

* * *

"I wonder if she'll ever wake".

Huh? What... was that? Was that a voice?

"The doctors said she might stay in a coma for a very long time Mokuba. She has lost a lot of blood and her lungs filled up with much water. And for some reason her body is rejecting all types of medicines or nutrients they give intravenously. They said she might not make it if she stays in a coma for much longer".

Doctors? Coma? Blood? ... Mokuba???

"I know she'll make it Seto! I know she will!"

Seto? ... what's going on? Where am I? Where are their voices coming from? It's so dark... I feel weak... tired... in pain...

"I doubt it Mokuba. Five bullets to main pressure points is quite deadly. Its amazing she survived this long... even if it's a coma".

Bullets? Was I shot? ... wait... I think I remember... Drake! He shot me five times... one in each shoulder and knee and... one... in my...

"_I have no use for assassins who gain their hearts back"._

... heart...

"Stop being so negative Seto! Why are you like this?! She's gonna make it, I know she will!"

Though my memory was fuzzy... I could now see Drake's image as he shot that last blow into my heart, making me keel over the edge of the platform and plunge into the sea... sinking till I hit bottom... blood seeping everywhere...

And then there was a splash... and something... swam towards me... I could see its eyes... they were...

"And why do you insist on coming here?! There's no point!"

...blue...

"We should leave now! I have no interest in watching over a nearly dead corpse!"

... it had blue eyes...

"I don't even know why I risked my neck to get her!"

_Blue eyes... it had blue eyes!_

"Let's forget about her and leave already! She's as good as dead!"

_... Seto has blue eyes... Seto has **blue** eyes... Seto... had... **saved** me..._

My eyes shot open and I jerked up. The room around me was very bright and all the walls and the ceiling were a bright white.

I groaned as my mind spinned at everything and I sank back, resting my head against something soft. I kept my eyes opened but they were pained by all the brightness... gods... it hurt... and my limbs... my chest... it hurt even more...

"Asha?" a voice said to my left.

I turned my heat slightly to the left to see a young boy... a young angelic looking boy with purple/gray eyes look at me timidly. Was that an angel? Am I in heaven?

"Well... she finally awakes..." a cold voice said further down.

I turned my head slightly and could see a fuzzy shape at the foot of whatever I was resting on. I struggled to see what the shape truly was. As it cleared up I could see the figure of a young man in a long white trenchcoat over a black shirt and black pants. My eyes rode up to look at the face, which was still fuzzy and the first thing I saw was his eyes...

_Blue eyes..._

And soon the image cleared to show the face of Seto Kaiba, staring back at me with an intense glare, to which I groaned and shut my eyes.

"No... I must be in hell..."

A small chuckle came from my left and I opened my eyes, this time seing that the angelic looking boy was Mokuba, who was smiling at me widely.

"No... sorry Asha. But you're not in hell or heaven. You're alive and we-... well almost WELL... you're in Domino Hospital.You've been in a coma for nearly three weeks now" he explained.

I nodded softly as I shut my eyes again. Three weeks? Well I'd suspect as much, thanks to all the damage I endured.

"Did they catch Drake?" I asked softly.

"No" Mokuba replied, sighing. "He got away before the police could get here. Besides it was more important to save you. I was so worried! Even Seto was worried!"

"That's enough Mokuba" came Kaiba's stern voice and I opened my eyes to gaze at him as he was glaring dangerously at Mokuba.

Why... did he save me? He hates me... and I don't blame him... but why did he want to risk his neck out for someone like me? Surely he'd want to leave me for dead... wouldn't he?

"Stop denying it Seto! You WERE worried about her! I saw the look on your face and I know you best! You were afraid she would die!" Mokuba retorted fiercly, making me gaze at the CEO even more, who was looking downright furious.

"I said that's enough Mokuba! We're not discussing this any further!" he snarled at him though in his eyes I could see he regretted doing so. He then caught me looking at him and growled again. "What are you looking at?!" I swallowed before locking his angry gaze with my calm one.

"I wish you left me for dead" I said quietly. Mokuba gasped a Seto's eyes narrowed.

"What was that?"

"I said I wish you left me for dead! I wish you let me die in that infernal ocean! I didn't want to be rescued, especially by the likes of you! I wish I wasn't anywhere near you!" I yelled at him angrily.

"Well you know what, I wish I left you for dead too alright?! I wish I didn't have to deal with a bitch like you! I wish you never came into the life of mine and my brother's!!!" he yelled right back at me, ignoring the fact Mokuba was still there, staring at him in sheer horror.

"Well its thank to you that I did come into your life, to fucking well kill you!" I shrieked at him. "But now I won't because I promised your brother, but why did you have to fucking well save me?!"

"Why don't you shut up woman?! Don't talk to me in that tone! It doesn't matter to you what I do and if I do it! Be happy your pitiful skinned hide is alive right now!" he roared at me, advancing a few steps dangerously.

Just then a male doctor with greying hair and soft brown eyes, looking as if he was in his late fifties, burst into the room with three nurses, staring at me in shock to see that I was awake before glaring at Kaiba.

"Mr. Kaiba, this is no way to treat the patients! I must ask of you to leave now since you are harming her greatly!" he ordered. Kaiba glared at him before heading to the door and looked back at Mokuba.

"Come Mokuba".

"No! I'm staying here with Asha!" the younger Kaiba brother shot back, holding onto my hand tightly. Kaiba glared at me instead of his brother, hatred and... I couldn't tell what else but it was evil that shone in his eyes.

"Fine! I'll send a limo for you in a few hours" he growled before stalking out of the room as I layed back against the pillows, breathing out in relief as the doctors checked my blood pressure and ran some tests. Mokuba looked at me reassuringly, giving me a smile.

"Don't worry Asha. He was worried about you. Its just thanks to his pride that he holds his feelings in".

I didn't reply but inwardly I trembled. I didn't want to know what else he hid from me that he might unleash...

A week had passed and I was finally better, my wounds on my limbs healed properly and according to the doctor, the bullet to my heart had thankfully missed a key nervous system so I was lucky to have survived. A lot of water was in my lungs as well but they managed to get most of it out, giving me some pills tot ake during the week to make sure they were fully clear, whcih they were now.

During the week I learned that my trial had been two weeks ago but since I was in a coma it was to be rescheduled, three weeks from now. Well I'm not too keen on going to it anytime soon.

At the end of the week I was released from the hospital and unfortunately I was still in that bastard's custody. But luckily Mokuba was there to keep me sane enough so I decided to accept it.

When the limo came to pick both me and Mokuba up, who had arrived a few hours earlier, we got in and Mokuba told the driver to head back to the Kaiba Estate, to which we went.

Along the way Mokuba told me that Kaiba was at Kaiba Corp and would be for the majority of the day till late at night when we would probably be asleep. That I was so glad for. The bad news, however, was since the weekend was coming up in two days, Kaiba was actually taking some time off. Originally it was to spend it with Mokuba but now... well... to also keep an eye on me.

I made no comment of it though, just nodding and Mokuba seemed happy to see that I was taking this better then his brother did. I was slightly sadden to hear that Kaiba had been fairly harsh to Mokuba during my last week at the hospital, due to the fact Mokuba was spending more time at the hospital to visit me. I advised Mokuba to spend some more time with him during my stay so the elder Kaiba would not get too riled up.

Twenty minutes passed when we finally arrived at the familiar mansion and I sighed, wishing not to be hear. It was being sent to Alcatraz with the exception that I was the only prisoner trapped in a building with the one man I detest and loathe.

And now that I wasn't in Shadow anymore it made it worst. Drake was like a elder brother to me. He was the one who took me in, who cared for me, who gave me food, shelter, clothed me, taught me and sent me to school... and look how I repaid him? And Alice... gods... she's probably ticked off at me too I bet... but I made my decision and I'll accept all consequences... you know, I feel like a good shocking from that bastard's jucifier right now...

The first two days passed by harmlessly enough. On my first night I played many video games with Mokuba and we ate lots of pizza and ice cream for dinner that night. Around 11 p.m. we had gone to bed. My room was a good few doors down from Mokuba's room and... sadly... only two doors away from Kaiba's.

After saying our good nights to one another I had gone under the nice black silken covers and just layed on my back, looking on the pale blue ceiling, listening to the wind and slight sound of cars through the opened window. I, however, did fall asleep.

Around 1 a.m., to which I was still awake but only bearly, I could hear footsteps outside in the hall. At first I thought it was one of the maids but as the sound became louder I soon realised that Kaiba had returned from work.

I could hear a door open and the footsteps faded away into the room momentarily, to which I believed was Mokuba's room before the footsteps moved again and the door was shut quietly.

I held my breath slightly as his footsteps passed my door then stopped. Through the faint light from under the door I could see a slight shadow in the middle. I inwardly gulped. Was he going to come in?

The doorknob slowly turned before the door finally opened, to which I closed my eyes immediately and pretended to be asleep.

He then walked into my room silently, approaching the bed and I could feel a slight presence leaning over me, to which it was him no doubt.

Several minutes passed before I could feel his cool fingers stroke along my cheek. I nearly jerked but managed to stop myself, forcing my whole body to stay calm.

His fingers travelled along my face, over my forehead, running lightly across my eyeslids, over the bridge of my nose, under my chin and finally over my lips, resting there. I had uch an urge to bite him but chose not too.

I then felt the bed go down slightly, as if he placed his other hand down against it and he removed his fingers. Inwardly I sighed. The feeling of his fingers upon my lips sent chills down my spine.

Soon warm, yet cool breath as well as blown across my face and I immediately stayed still. Oh gods... don't tell me he's going to KISS me?! What is wrong with the idiot??? Was he drunk? But yet you could tell by one's breath if he was and I smelt know liquor of any kind from it.

Inwardly dreading the feel I made a sleepy grunt noise, to which he froze before I rolled over onto my side.

I could hear him inwardly curse before he removed the pressure on the bed and he turned away, walking out of my room. He must of paused at the entrace way for a bit, probably looking at me before he finally shut the door and walked to his room. A door opened, he stepped inside and then it closed to which I opened my eyes.

I ran my fingers along my lips, remembering the feel of his touch and I shuddered. What's going on? I seriously didn't want to find out.

Shuddering slightly I decided to fall asleep... though it was a restless sleep at that.

The night before the weekend wasn't a remake of what happened the previous night. He did stop by my door again but this time he didn't open it. And then finally he went to his.

Saturday actually went pretty well to me. Mokuba followed my advice and spent some good time with Kaiba. I learned from the maids they had left to do some sibling outing and so I just walked around the estate.

I knew better then to enter Kaiba's room as the maids probably would find out and tell the bastard when he'd return so I just wandered around, looking at different paintings and portraits. At lunch time I made something for myself before deciding to look around in Kaiba's library, seeing if there would be a good book to read. I didn't get much to look around though as I could hear a car door shut outside and peaking through the curtains I could see Kaiba and Mokuba make there way up to the mansion so I quickly went back upstairs to my room, not too keen to see them at the moment.

I could hear voices downstairs, two of them being Kaiba's and Mokuba's and another female's, probably one of the maids. Heh, the bastard is probably asking if I recked anything...

Soon footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs in bounds. I sighed in relief. It was only Mokuba.

Stepping out of my room I greeted him kindly, asking how his day went. It must have gone great by how he was bubbling over, telling me all the details of what they both did. Heh... it seems Kaiba even enjoyed himself...

At dinner I had stayed away in my room. Mokuba asked me if I wanted to come down but I shook my head no, saying lets not ruin his brother's mood. He was kinda reluctant but agreed and hurried off, to which I smiled before returning to my room, having a simple dinner sent up to me.

This day would have gone alright... but yet... like all good things come to an end so did this...

It was after 10 p.m. and Mokuba was already put to bed. I smiled as I returned from the bathroom near his bedroom, wanting to use a certain flavoured toothpaste that was not in my room. I could hear his soft snores as I chuckled softly. Adorable thing he is.

However my slight happiness was broken as a figure stood a few meters from me. The figure being Kaiba.

Right now he was wearing a blue two piece pyjama suit, which had the 'KC' logo on it, with the cuffs turned back slightly. He was wearing his blue trenchcoat over it. Why I didn't know. Feh, I don't care even. He was barefoot and had a steady glare meant for me.

But seeing as we were fairly close to Mokuba's bedroom and not wanting to wake him, I decided to be civil.

"Goodnight Kaiba" I said in the most polite voice I could muster before heading into my room and closing the door behind me... well ALMOST closing the door.

Kaiba's hand shot out just in time and stopped it from closing, coming in after me and shutting the door himself, locking it before standing, crossing his arms and giving me a glare.

"Well according to the maids it seemed you behaved yourself well enough" he said, sneering at me. My eyebrow twitched in anger but I forced it down.

"I knew what's not mine shouldn't be touched. Besides I'm a _guest _in your home and I choose to act that way". He smirked again.

"Oh really now? You're no _guest_ in _my_ home... all you are is a low, filthy assassin who's going to jail for life". I shrugged.

"Yeah well better there then here Kaiba" I said. I wasn't going to let his comments get me into an uproar. But it seems Kaiba didn't have that in mind.

"You know why I saved you bitch? You know why I risked my neck to save your worthless hide?" he asked. I turned to him, eyebrow raised.

"For Mokuba's sake?" His smirk widened.

"Yes... but that wasn't the only reason. I didn't want you to slip away yet... well not until I teach you some proper rules..."

Just then I was slammed down onto the bed, to which I cried out in pain due to the fact my limbs were still and sore and soon found the damn bastard straddling my hips. I struggled to push him off but he pinned my hands down with just one his, holding them tightly by my wrists, squeezing painfully.

"Agh! Get off you mother fucker!" I yelled at him, to which he backhanded me with his other hand. My cheek throb

"Tsk-tsk... such bad language" he sneered as his other hand reached for something inside of is trenchcoat and he pulled out a pair of opened handcuffs. My eyes widened slightly.

"So kind of the Police Station to lend me this in case you got... _restless_" he sneered as he locked one cuff onto my right wrist, pulled the chain in between around two bars in the metal headboard before locking the other cuff on my left wrist.

I struggled to pull free but he just watched me in satisfaction, his dark evil stare never leaving his face.

"Much better, wouldn't you agree?" he said as he reached for something in the waistband of his pyjama pants.

"Definetly not! Now uncuff me!" I yelled to which he cuffed me again in the face.

"Silence bitch. I want my brother to sleep in peace" he said as he pulled out a long gleaming blue and white dagger. My eyes widened. Oh no... he's not seriously going... oh no...

He caught my look but didn't say anything as he brought the dagger down and cut off my shirt before yanking off, revealing that I was wearing a black corset underneath. He smirked at me.

"Quite the whore are we? Just like that slutty cousin of yours..." he sneered, to which my eyes widened before I glared and started writhing again.

"Why you fucking bastard! Don't you dare call her that!" I screamed at him. He just smiled evilly.

"I can call whoever I want, _whore_" he retorted as he slipped the dagger underneath my corset, the blade pressing against the material as he tugged upwards, ripping it all the way. He then pulled it out from under me and tossed it away, leaving my fairly large breasts exposed.

"Such a nice fair _bouncy_ bust" he said, giving a mock cooing sound as he ran his fingers along them and I shuddered at the feel. He sneered.

"Don't worry... you'll experience more then just touches from me when I'm done" he sneered as he started tugging my pants off my legs, ignoring the failed kicks I was trying to land on him.

"What are you, some kind of pedophile?!" I yelled at him to which he sneered.

"Me? A pedophile? Hold your tongue girl. I am not that... I have no interest in children or very young girls and boys... but my main interest is to see you cry out in pain, begging for me to stop... pleading with me... falling to my every whim" he whispered in a voice that was full of lust before he brought the dagger down and cut off my underwear, tossing the material aside as he sneered at me.

Ok, that's it! I'm gonna scream and wake up this whole godamn mansion so I can get out of here!

However the bastard must of read my thoughts and crushed his lips against mine, forcing his tongue into my mouth, wending in deeper, making me want to gag... and yet... moan...

Meanwhile his hands were starting to roughly grope and tug at my once tender flesh. I winced and cried out against his mouth at the pain that was going through me from his rough actions. He then released my lips, smirking at me.

"Such an exotic taste..." he said before dipping his head down and started to suck hard on my right breast while he groped my left.

I cried out as I could feel my nipple harden beneath his demanding sucks and licks. I shuddered as his tongue curled around it before smirking and working on my left breast, giving it the same torture as the right.

He switched back and forth, when wasn't sucked he pinched the hard nubs painfully between his forefinger and thumb, causing me to cry out. He even bit into them hard, making me scream in agony to which he laughed cruelly.

"Well well... and I thought I enjoyed your screams when I used the shocker" he said as he rubbed his hands down along my thighs, his gaze never leaving my own face as he watched me pant and whimper slightly in pain.

Seeing as where his hands were I immediately crossed my legs, to which he sneered again darkly. Without saying anything he picked up th dagger and slammed it right into my thigh, blood gushing out.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" I screamed out to which my legs weakened their grip and he smirked, pushing them apart easily.

"How good of you to listen" he said, chuckling at the weak glare I gave as he insterted a finger, to which I cried out.

"No! Stop!" I yelled.

"How about no?" he suggested as he inserted another finger, causing me to cry out again.

"Yes you bastard! Stop it!!!"

"Does it hurt?" he asked with mock sympathy as he insterted a third finger, stretching my virginity a bit.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK?! STOP IT!!!" I demanded to which he sneered, giving me a lopsided grin.

"I think not... _slave_..." he hissed as he added a fourth finger, causing me to scream out again as he started to thrust them in and out, causing me to yell out with each painful motion.

After what seemed like agnonizing , he slipped out his fingers, to which I sighed in relief before he used his hands to keep my legs parted firmly as he dipped his head down, running his tongue along my nether lips.

"No... stop..." I said weakly. I heard him chuckled but he didn't as he inserted his tongue inside me, causing me to unwillingly moan and buck hard against his face.

He must have been smirking, the fucking bastard, as he continued doing this, thrusting and probing his tongue in further while sucking at some parts. When he bit down hard I screamed out in agony.

I felt lappings and I could tell that I must have bled down there. I writhed beneath him, trying to get him away from there. Luckily for me he did so, raising his head and grinning maliciously as he watched me pant heavily.

"Oh we're not done yet bitch... we're _far _from over" he cackled as he started undressing, soon him as naked as me. As my gaze traveled down his well built body to his hard on, I paled. It was fricking huge! And fricking hard as well! I growled at him as I tried to close my legs but he slammed his hands against them roughly, using one hand to squeeze the wound he made to which I cried out again, reluctantly keeping them open.

"Good girl..."

"Fuck off Kaiba..." I snarled. He grinned.

"Oh I'll plan to fuck... fuck you that is..."

"You better use a fucking condom asshole! If I'm gonna get raped I don't want your goddamn kids!" I snapped. He smirked as he held up the condom between his fingers.

"Relax, I wouldn't want you to have my kids anyway" he sneered as he slipped the latex on his hard, throbbing length before leaning forward.

"Now say 'ahh'" he said in a mock teaching voice.

"Fuck off" I snapped again. He smirked, shaking his finger at me before slamming his hips forward, his length going deep inside my tight core.

My screams of pain must have echoed off the walls as I continued to do so, writhing and jerking as he continued to slam hard, fast and ruthlessly inside of me, going deeper each time.

Meanwhile he was sucking hard at my neck, giving me wet, large hickeys while he started cutting and stabbing me with the already bloody dagger. Slicing my nipples open, slashing my arms and legs, stabbing my gut. My blood was everywhere. All over me, on him, on the sheets beneath us.

I continued to struggle to get free but that seemed to give him more pleasure as he was slamming in faster and faster, stretching me and destroying my barrier. He kissed my hard, sucked along my cuts, pressed his tongue between my torn nipples, giving me bruised everywhere.

As his hands were gripping tightly onto my hips and he continued his savage streak I started to cry. The bastard had made me _cry _and I was helpless to stop him.

"Please!" I begged, taking any chances now. "Stop it! Please!" He sneered down at me and licked at my bittersweet tears.

"That's more like it... but too little too late slave" he smirked as he continued thrusting and slamming into me, moaning loudly into my hurt ears as I too could feel his moment coming.

He then roared out as I screamed out shrilly as he ejaculated deep within my core. Even if it was in a condom I could still feel it and it hurt as HELL!

Tears were pouring from my eyes as my struggling ceased long ago. I wept, my eyes dilated, not being able to hear anything clearly as I could see him pant in satisfaction. He looked at me with his domineering cold blue eyes, the blue eyes I have now grown to _fear _as he whispered some incoherent words into my hear.

It had three syllables, that I could tell by his cold breath beating against my ear drums... but I was so wrecked... so ruined... I couldn't understand it at all. I struggled too but I couldn't. It hurt too much...

He gave one last kiss, this one soft though it didn't matter to me. It all hurts... gods... I wish I were dead...

He pulled out of me with a satisfying groan and removed the condom, tossing it into the garbage nearby the bed before placing the bloody dagger on the bedside table. After that he reached up and uncuffed my hands, tossing the metal bond aside before grasping my wrists in his hands tightly, thinking I might strike. But I didn't. Even if I wanted too I wouldn't... not now...

He layed down beside me, smirking at me in that domineering smirk of his before nuzzling my bruised neck, holding my bloody form close to him as I could sense him fall asleep.

More tears left from my eyes as I quivered. This man... no... not a man... _never _a man! This _monster _has hurt me more then ever... he has stolen my virginity... my freedom... my life... my _soul_... he has taken _everything _from me. What would my family think of me now? The thought made me cry harder.

_Mother... father... everyone... I'm so sorry... I swore not to be broken by the one man I hated... but... he did... he broke me... I'm so sorry... please forgive me... please..._


	6. Cold Heart Gone Hot

Thank you everyone for your reviews!!! And here we are, the 6th chapter! After this, only two more to go and then this fic is finito! Oh and yes CRAZYABOUTANIME, the three words Seto did whisper into Asha's ear was 'I love you'. Congrats on finding that out! That will be revealed in this chappie as well. Hope ya'll enjoy!

* * *

A week had passed by and I was still being tortured by the man now gone monster. For the first few days after the first night I put up a fight but in the end I gave up hope, seeing as I had no way out from his torture.

He didn't cut me as much as the first night but still did some. I didn't know he was so sadistic and blood thirsty, but alas, the things you learn. When I had stopped struggling after those painful few days he didn't cut me for a while, seeing as I had lost a fair amount of blood enough.

And thank gods he had the sense to use a condom. That I was solely glad for. But man... why did he have to rape me every night? Why?

He'd leave fairly early in the morning, usually between 5-6 a.m. Only I believe two days I awoke when he left and he'd usually smirk down at me, giving me a rough kiss before leaving. Usually he'd uncuff me before he went but some days he left me cuffed, leaving the key on the bedside table.

Around 8 a.m. at least three maids would enter the room. They were startled to see me after the first night I lost my virginity but Kaiba was still there Sunday morning so he told them that they were to wash me and clean me up every morning and to give me some proper meals but I was not to ever leave the room unless he said so. He also said that they even mentioned a word of what he did, he'd do worse then fire them.

I don't blame those poor maids for being frightened. Hell, even I am frightened of him now. They were nice company though. They'd help me out of bed each mornign and give me a nice warm bath, washing the blood away and either sewing or patching up the wounds. They cleaned me thoroughly due to my wishes and I was glad. Any minute I didn't have the bastard's scent on me I was glad, though he must have wanted that for he always liked putting his scent back on me every night I was clean.

I know Mokuba must have asked where am I but Kaiba made some excuse over another, making it convincing enough. And according to him it seems Mokuba slept through my screams on the first night so he didn't know what was going on. That I am glad. I didn't want to trouble the child any further. Kaiba also made sure that the maids would not let Mokuba into my room. I remember at least twice Mokuba tried to get in but the maids warded him off.

The one thing I dreaded each night was when Kaiba would return. Some nights he came back fairly early, like around 11 p.m. to midnight... but some nights he came back latest at two in the morning. I always wished he would come as earlier as possible. The sooner my punishment is over, the better.

And he'd always come into my room, cuff me down and rape me senseless. He'd call me a bitch, a whore, slut and slave, which was his favourite. He made me call him master and whenever I didn't I'd get hurt more. He liked seeing me in pain, that I was certain for sure. However, the odd thing I found was that after he ejaculated he'd always do the same thing as the first night he stole my virginity.

He'd ALWAYS say the same three incoherent words into my ear, yet I could never make it out for I was always in the same weakened condition. I wish I knew what he said but I guess he didn't want me to hear it anyway. After saying whatever it was to me he'd hold me close to him and fall asleep. he'd never go back to his room, he'd just lie with me. I wish he would go back but he wouldn't never did.

I really am looking forward to my trial. I hope I'd be locked away in prison for life. Anything is better then being with him. _Anything_. I wish someone could just hear my prayers and rescue me from my cage... can anyone hear me? Can anyone see me? Please... save me... anyone... save me from this monster who has imprisoned me... please...

$&$&$&$&

It was Saturday morning once again, a week from when I was first raped and I slowly opened my eyes. Kaiba was gone, that I was glad for. I shifted my head slightly to the left to see the digital clock on the beside table. 6:45 a.m. Hmm, not bad I guess. The previous night, as painful as it was, wasn't too bad and I didn't get any cuts, just bruises, but no cuts.

I tried to stretch my arms but soon realised they were still cuffed to the bedpost. I winced as the metal dug into my wrists. Oh well... guess I'll have to stay this way for a while. Well I only have to wait an hour and fifteen minutes to be more precise so maybeI could doze off again...

However I could hear the lock to the door being unlocked and I turned my head to it. Odd... I know for one thing it wasn't Kaiba. He never comes back from work till late at night. Perhaps the maids decided to come in earlier today. Oh well, the sooner I'm clean from this stench the better...

I rested my head against the dried up bloody pillows as the door opened and a lone figure entered the room. Hmm... maybe only one maid could come. Oh well. I could hear the door close again and the lock being slided shut. Good. They usually do that in case Mokuba tries to come in.

I then heard a loud gasp and then stiffled sobs and I winced at the noise. They shouldn't be shocked by now... they've seen it so often before they should be use to it-

"A-Asha?"

My eyes snapped open and I jerked my head to see who called my name, it being none other then Mokuba. I paled as the young child looked at me, eyes full of horror and sadness as they swept up and down my naked body. Damnit Kaiba... I wish you covered me in a blanket... I closed my eyes in pain.

"Mokuba... please go..." my voice croaked but I could hear him shuffle closer to the bed, ignoring my request.

"A-Asha?" he whimpered softly as I could sense him beside the bed now, sensing him looking down at me. I reluctantly opened my eyes to gaze into his.

"Yes Mokuba?"

"My brother did this... didn't he?" he asked.

Oh gods I wish he didn't ask me that... of all things... please no... nevertheless he did. I could lie... for his sake... say Kaiba didn't even lay a _finger _on me. Yes... I could do that-

"Last Saturday night I heard your screams and his yells... I was awoken by it... I crept out of my room and pressed my ear against your bedroom door and heard everything... and I heard everything from the many following nights after that... he did hurt you... didn't he Asha?" he asked again, his voice heartbroken and soft yet determined as well. Well... no point in lying now...

"Yes Mokuba... I'm so sorry..." I whispered. But he shook his head fiercly.

"No Asha! You shouldn't be sorry! He should! Seto should damn well be sorry for what he did to you! He should be!" he stated firmly. I was quite shocked to hear such a tone from him. But as I looked at him I could see tears well in his angelic eyes

He looked at me sadly as he hesitantly ran his small hand over my torn stomach, across my bruised and sliced bust... along my raw neck... and then finally over my beaten face... he then sobbed against my chest as he held me tight to him, not caring that my blood that had not dried yet was seeping into his clothes.

"Mokuba..." I choked, swallowing a lump in my throat. "Please don't cry... _please_" I begged him. If my hands weren't cuffed I'd run my hands through his soft black locks, I'd try to ease him anyway I could.

After several minutes he raised his head and noticed the key on the beside table. He took it into his trembling hands and raised it to my cuffed hands, unlocking the bond before removing them from my ripped wrists before tossing across the room, along with the key, in anger.

Though still weak, I gently stroked the side of his face, whispering hushing sounds and calming him as best as I could. He was silent for a while before he finally spoke.

"Asha... please tell me what my brother did to make you so hateful towards him..."

My eyes widened and I locked mine with his, which were full of determination... sadness.. anger... and pleading...

"No... please Mokuba... don't ask me this..." I begged. He shook his head firmly, holding onto my hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Please tell me Asha! I want to know! Please!" he urged. I swallowed hard, seeing as I could not escape this any longer. I sighed, closing my eyes before I spoke.

"I was around thirteen years old and had a well off life. I lived in a reasonably large home with my father, mother, my older brother Matt, my younger sister Tammy and my male German Shephard dog Jerry Lee. I had an uncle whole lived in Domino as well. The rest of my family lived in Tokyo. Now your brother was fifteen when he overthrew your stepfather Gozaburo, yes?"

"Yeah, that's right" he replied. I nodded and continued.

"Well my father and mother worked for your brother at KaibaCorp. They worked for Gozaburo at least two years before your brother took the company but they never liked your stepfather. Detested him actually. They actually helped Kaiba in anyway they could to make sure that he would beat his stepfather".

"Actually I think I might heard of them... is your last name Cirax?" Mokuba asked, the look on his face showing he remembered something. I smiled softly.

"Yes, it is".

"Then I know your mom and dad! They were so nice to me and spent time with me when they weren't working!" he said giddily. I smiled softly again.

"Yes... my father and mother adored you Mokuba. They use to tell me and my siblings all about how on their breaks they use to play with you and keep you occupied when you were ever at KaibaCorp. They said that they would introduce you to us someday whenever they got the chance".

"Yeah, I was really looking forward to that..." Mokuba said quietly.

"Your brother trusted my parents very well too. They always kept him pleased, getting their work done in no time flat and offering advice when needed. Actually, besides you, they were the only ones he trusted. In a way my parents acted like the parents that you and your brother lost, giving you two support even when it wasn't noticable".

"Yeah... I remembered that... I was so happy Seto put his faith in at least some other people... and your parents never lied!" I nodded again, my eyes still closed.

"Yes... then something happened... you see my uncle that lived in Domino was in a real tight spot and needed something to get... finished... I don't know what it was but it was really risky. He got the help of this Japanese mofia type gang to did it for him and they did it well. They let him enjoy his moment of success for a while but after, in return, they demanded a very high price for their work..."

"How much?" Mokuba asked timidly.

"Over half a million dollars" I said. Mokuba sputtered slightly.

"Woah... that's a lot for whatever your uncle asked..." I nodded.

"I agree. The mofia had him sign a contract to make sure he'd keep his end of the deal and gave him a copy. They said they'd give him a week to get the money or else there would be a terrible price to pay. Having not even a QUARTER of the money my uncle rushed over to my house, telling my parents of the news and showing them the contract. My parents were downright furious to see how my uncle expected them to get the money for him but my uncle said since they worked for your brother they would have enough money, however we didn't. We'd have to sell our house to at least get _half _of the money. But seeing as they didn't want my uncle to get in trouble... they went to see your brother..."

"What did my brother do?" Mokuba asked. I see... so he doesn't remember the arguement Kaiba had with my mother and father...

"As the week almost drew to an end, with only 24 hours remaining, they talked to him about it first thing the morning of the last day. They told him the story and even showed the contract that my uncle had signed but... well... Kaiba didn't believe one word. He thought they were lying and accused them for trying to gain his trust just for money. Even though he knew that this mofia was real he didn't believe a single thing that my parents said. In his anger he fired them and told them to get off his premises and to never, _ever _come back". Mokuba gasped.

"I didn't know they were fired!" he exclaimed. I nodded grimly.

"I didn't suspect you would. My parents said you weren't there and were kinda glad. They didn't want you to see it".

"So what happened when your parents came back home and the time limit was up?"

"Well my uncle was too afraid to stay alone in his apartment so my parents said he could stay with them. He was very guilty for getting them into it but my parents, as angry as they were, were also forgiving. But as the clock struck 9 p.m., the mofia arrived on our doorstep".

Mokuba remained silent at this and I opened my eyes to gaze at him, seeing him stare at me, frozen to the spot but made a gesture with his hand to continue. I sighed and did so.

"Well they demanded for the money but both my uncle and my parents explained they didn't have it and asked for more time. But no, this was the type of mofia that would not take no for an answer. And so they... started... shooting..." Mokuba gasped out loud. I swallowed hard, shutting my eyes tightly to stop the tears threatening to pour out as I continued.

"First my uncle... then my dog who tried to tear off one of the mofia's arms... my parents then covered us and got shot trying to protect us. My older brother grabbed me and my younger sister and we ran for the kitchen but he got shot in the back... and then my sister got shot in the head before I could even pull her into my arms to shield her... then one of the mofia people pointed the gun straight at me and I was too heartbroken to move... all I could do was cry... however they didn't shoot me. I remember hearing one saying that to let one family member live... since the others will be dead... they then dragged me out of my house before they set it on fire and then left".

"I remember hearing that your parents house burned down and I was so freaked! And even Seto seemed shocked" he told me. I nodded quietly, not in the mood to believe if Kaiba was shocked or not.

"Well after that I just ran down various streets, away from the firemen who came to put the fire from my house out. I just then sat in an alley way and cried my heart out in pain... that's when Drake found me..." Mokuba remained silent at this so I continued.

"He was around his mid twenties then and was fairly sympathetic. he knew who killed my family and took me to the Shadow hideout. He comforted me, gave me food, water, a home... everything... he sadly informed me that the rest of my family in Tokyo were murdered off too... just like the mofia promised but he said that him and Shadow are my new family... and I accepted it... he taught me the ways of an assassin and many other things... when I was fourteen he sent me to Domino High for some more education and I was in the same classes as your brother were, being as I was very talented and bright. When I set my eyes on your brother I could feel anger that I never felt before surge through me. I knew HE was the one who ruined my life... but Drake said to not make myself noticable to him.. not yet... to wait till the time was right... when I was fifteen I finished all my classes before him and technically 'graduated'. I was glad to leave the school after that... for I knew if I stayed any longer he would have been dead... and so Mokuba... this is why I hate your brother..."

Mokuba was silent for a long while after this, his eyes now looking at the floor instead of mine. Finally he looked up at me, sadness yet something else flowing through as he leaned over and hugged me tightly.

"I'm so sorry Asha... if I had known... I would have made my brother help your family and then none of this would have happened... but Asha... I'm going to make it up to you now... I'm going help you escape". My eyes flew wide open.

"What?! No, Mokuba you can't! I have a trial coming up and if I'm missing you'll get in serious trouble!" But Mokuba was staring at me such a fierce determination that it shocked me beyond anything else.

"No Asha! I am not going to let you stay and be tortured my brother any further! I am going to help you and I don't care of what consequences I'm put through! I want to help you! Please!" he begged. I winced as I could see his emotions pour out from his feelings. I didn't want him to get hurt yet... I wanted my freedom... I closed my eyes and held him close to me, which he did without resistance, snuggling against me.

"Thank you Mokuba" I whispered.

"Your welcome Asha" he replied, holding me tight.

_Thank you... thank you for answering my prayers and freeing me from my cage... you will notbe forgiven anegelic child..._

$&$&$&$&

Seto smiled softly to himself as he parked his Jaguar in front of the mansion and headed inside, wanitng to surprise his brother. Seeing as it was noon he felt like having lunch at home with Mokuba. That and to check on his precious little slave...

He chuckled at the thought and soon found Mokuba on the couch, who then looked up at him as he entered the living room. He went over to him, ready to give him a hug when Mokuba's words stopped him.

"Don't touch me you monster" he hissed. Seto stared at him in shock.

"What are you talking about Mokuba?"

His little brother got up and glared at Seto fiercly.

"I know what you did to Asha! You cruel heartless creature Seto! And to think you were my brother!" he yelled at the older Kaiba. Seto could feel his heart slow to a stop and the blood drain from his face.

"Mokuba-"

"Don't even start Seto! And before you ask where Asha is I helped her escape from here and I'm not going to tell you where!" Seto's eyes widened at this.

"But Mokuba, she has a trial-"

"I don't give a damn if she has a trial! Its better if she's free then to continue getting beaten and raped by you Seto!" The elder Kaiba was deathly pale now and could only let his younger brother's words sink in as Mokuba continued.

"Maybe you should know why she tried to kill you Seto!"

After what seemed to be a long time Seto finally knew the story and it soon dawned on him. He inwardly cursed. He remembered seeing the news of the Ciraxes home burning down... he even remember reading in the newspaper of how all the other relatives in Tokyo were killed... all because he was too stubborn headed to listen to the truth... he just acted as his stepfather did... and probably now Gozaburo would have been damned proud...

He raised his eyes to face Mokuba's and took in a long breath before saying.

"Mokuba... I have something to tell you and I want you to listen please... and then it'll be up to you if you want to tell me where Asha is or not..."

Mokuba hesitated but then nodded, wanting to hear what his brother had to say. And so Seto explained...

$&$&$&$&

I sighed as I walked up the docks to a fairly large white ship. I looked down at the ticket in my hand. This was the ship that would take me to Tokyo. Good. Mokuba said he would have gotten me a plane ticket but his brother would have noticed the amount of money missing so this was safer.

I smiled slightly as I headed up the bridge onto the main deck of the ship, looking out onto the sea. Soon I'd be free... free at last...

It was 12:30 p.m. now. No one was here yet but Mokuba said the ship would leave at 1:30 so I didn't mind waiting an hour. He told me that I'd probably be in the bustling streets of Tokyo by the time Kaiba would find out which was great with me. I just silently feared Mokuba would be alright...

The maids had cleaned me up and gave me a fresh new pair of bandages and clothes before I had breakfast. They were let in on Mokuba's plan and agreed to help out as well. I spent my last few hours with Mokuba before one of his driver's took me to the docks. I hated saying goodbye to him... I cringed as I remembered him crying but he told me that he was happy that I'd be alright..

"Thank you Mokuba" I whispered as the wind swept through my hair.

"Asha!" a familiar voice yelled.

I whirled around and stared down at the docks in horror to see Kaiba standing there. Oh no, not now!

I started to run down the main deck of the ship but I was so preoccupied on not letting Kaiba catch me that I tripped over a bucket full of soapy water and slammed against the ground just as Kaiba got onto the deck.

"Don't come near me!" I shrieked, sliding back slightly. however his normal sneering trademark wasn't there as he stared at me seriously.

"No, Asha please, its alright! I'm not gling to hurt you!" he said as he slowly approached me.

"Not hurting me my ass! Don't you try to trick me! How did you know I was here?!" I demanded, backing up more.

"Mokuba told me" he replied.

My eyes widened at this. But then I inwardly told myself not to blame the kid. Kaiba must have forced him or something-

"If you're thinking that I forced my brother into telling him then no, I didn't. Asha, I'm sorry of what happened to your parents and family. Mokuba told me verything and I'm really sorry. If I had been more open minded and clear headed I would have given them the money" he said quietly, still coming near me.

"Liar! You wouldn't have! You were just an arrogant bastard who cared only for his company and himself!"

"No, that's not true! I care for Mokuba and I care for someone else as well" he said as he continued approaching me as I had now slid up against the metal barrier that prevented me from falling off the ship. I tsked, watching him apprehnsively.

"Oh, and that is what? Your Blue Eyes White Dragons?!"

"No Asha... its you..." I froze, staring at him with wide eyes.

"What?! Don't give me that bull so that I'd come back and you can torture me again-"

"Asha shut up listen to me! I love you alright?!" he snapped angrily though there was no coldness in his eyes. I couldn't believe it... NO! I won't belive it!

"You're lying! I don't believe you!" I yelled at him as he continued to approach me.

"I don't blame you... I'm sorry for how I treated you... but I was worried sick when you fell into the ocean... I could feel in my heart that I was losing somehting important to me... even though I yet hated you... but then... during those three weeks you were in the coma I could feel my feelings for you to grow... and then in the room on the first night out of the hospital when you were sleeping I was so tempted to tell you how I felt for you right then and there... but I couldn't... I'm sorry I hurt and raped you... but I felt that you would reject me after all I did to you..."

"You're damn right I would you fucking bastard! I don't want anything to do with you!" I screamed at him. He approached me even more, only a few meters away.

"Please Asha! Let me make it up to you! Please!" he begged. I froze. I could hardly believe it... he was _begging _me... I pursed my lips.

"You say you'll do anything for me... you say you'll do anything for me because you love me, correct?" I asked. He nodded.

"Very well... then do this..." I said as I slipped my hand into my jacket and pulled out a revolver that I had bought on the way to the docks. It was one of those revolvers with a barrel that could hold six bullets. Kaiba stared at me with wide eyes as he looked at it. I popped out the barrel to show five out of the six slots were filed with bullets before snapping it back in.

"If you say your love is true to me... then this shall prove it... lets say its kinda like 'Russian Roulette' but instead of one bullet in the gun, there are five. If your love is true you say, then after you spin the barrel then pull the trigger I will not be shot by the bullet. But if you're lying, which I _know _you are, then I'll be shot and killed... now here, spin then pull the trigger" I said as I tossed him the gun, to which he caught it but stared at me with wide eyes.

"Are you crazy?! I'm not going to shoot you idiot! I wouldn't do that!" I smirked, pulling out a dagger from my side, another item I bought before I came here and held it against my throat.

"Either you pull that damn trigger or I'll kill myself right now and you _know _I can! Now shoot me goddamnit!"I ordered.

And for the first time ever, I could see the fear shining in his blue sapphire eyes. With hands that were actually _shaking _he spun the barrel roughly. It went for a at least a good few minutes before it stopped, clicking into a slot. I smirked. Heh, I knew I'd get a bullet in me... just what I want...

He then held the revolver straight out, aimed straight for my head. But he didn't pull the trigger yet... I could see in his eyes he didn't want to. I pressed the dagger further against my throat as a warning, just nicking my flesh as slight blood dribbled down. He winced at seeing it and took in a shaky breath before finally pulling the trigger.

_BANG!_


	7. Dead Brother

Heyaz folks! Got the next chapter up! Yeah, sorry about the last one. Its kinda hard to make Seto fllal in love with someone without some OOCness! But also he was trying to tell Asha his feelings quickly for he had a hunch she might try something. Anywayz this is the second last chapter and it has a character death! Hope ya'll enjoy!

**_69696969_**

We were both frozen, stock still as we stared into one another's eyes, silence all around us after he pulled the trigger...

I was starting to quiver. No! It can't be! NO! The damn barrel landed on the unloaded slot! But how could it be?! I even set that damn revolver so it wouldn't land on the empty slot but somehow it landed on it anyway!

Kaiba was relieved beyond words as he placed the gun on the deck beside him, far from my reach as he looked straight into my eyes and said with firmity yet a soft voice:

"I told you I love you and it seemed to have proven me right".

Damnit! NO GODDAMNIT!!! I was beyond furious, beyond angry, beyond everything! Was fate trying to play some sick twisted game with me?! That this fucking bastard actually fucking well loves me?! No! I won't believe it! I WON'T!!!

"Please Asha... come back with me to the mansion and I will explain this further" the bastard said in a soft, kind voice though I could still sense the power and dominance behind those words.

"NO! You're lying! I won't come with you, EVER!!!" I screamed at him as I pressed the dagger against my throat hard, ready to slice off my jugular vein.

However Kaiba must have seen the panic and fear in my eyes for with speed I didn't know he had he darted forward, seizing me in his grasp and starting to wrench the dagger from my grasp.

"Damnit Asha! I'm not going to let you die!" he said angrily, still trying to tug it away.

"No! Let me die! I don't want to stay with you!" I shrieked, trying to pull it against his grip to cut me, however that's not what exactly happened. Oh a cut did appear... but not on _me_...

I stared with wide eyes at the long cut on his cheek, blood dribbling out of it and onto the blade and finally onto my hand. In my shock I dropped the dagger to the deck to which Kaiba swiped it far away when it did before raising the same hand to run it across the cut, looking at the blood on his fingers before smirking.

"Guess I deserve that after what I put you through" he said with a bemused voice before locking his azure eyes onto my gaze, smiling softly.

"It doesn't matter what you deserve! I don't want to be with you! I want you to leave me alone!!!" I yelled as I started thrashing and kicking to get away from him but he wouldn't allow it.

His arms snapped around me, holding me tight to him giving me no space to move or get away. He swung one of his legs over my two thrashing ones, somehow keeping them pinned to the deck as he used his right hand to cup my face in a hard way, forcing me to look into his angry eyes.

"I will never EVER let you go or leave you alone Asha, do you hear me?! Never!" he stated coldly as I shook within his arms. I could tell by the way he said it... well, he meant it... and it scared me as hell.

"No... please no..." I begged as tears brimmed my eyes. He continued giving me that angry stare and he shook his head firmly.

"_Never_ Asha... _never_...".

I looked at him with fear filled eyes before my emotions took control of me and the tears that I tried to hold back came out, pouring down my cheeks like rivers as I cried against his chest, my limbs going limp.

He held me closer to him, his arms wrapped around me tightly as he rested his chin atop my head. He made no noise, he made no other movements as he held me to him as I continued to cry.

Once again this monster has imprisoned me in his cage, never going to let me ever have my freedom again...

"_Never Asha... never..."_.

Oh how do I fear those words now...

**_69696969_**

A week had passed since my failed attempt to get free from Kaiba. That day kept on replaying through my head during this long week... it haunted my dreams... it haunted me when I was awake... it haunted me when I was eating... it haunted me wherever I went.. it haunted me when _he_ was around...

During the time Mokuba kept on apologising to me over and over, telling me he didn't mean to tell my location to his brother. But no... I wasn't mad at him. I reassured him this but yet he still believed I was angry at him. No... never at him...

As for the bastard himself, he actually respected my space. Everytime we did cross paths I felt like a deer caught in headlights, caught in his gaze, unwillingly letting it consume me till I was no more... and those words...

"_Never Asha... never..."._

They always come into my mind everytime I see him... reminding me the turth of how his words came to be... reminding me that I'm a prisoner again...

The times when we have to be in the same room he'd talk to me in a fairly gentle voice but I can sense the power and dominating aura behind it... and the hurt...

I wasn't blind. Of all things I may not be, I am not blind to hidden feelings. And as much as I should feel happy by it, I hurt him and knowing this I feel... guilty... As much as I hate him, as much as I despise him... I pity him as well.

He told me he loves me and look how I reacted to him? And as much as I want to erase those words, there was truth in it as well. With those words he didn't kill me with the revolver. With those words he stopped me from killing myself with the dagger... with those words he kept me binded within his spell.

And, deep, deep down within my own agonized heart, I know, though I hate to admit it, I feel some form of slight, but _only_ a slight form of love for him, and it tears me apart... piece by agonizing piece...

I sighed as I looked out of my bedroom window, the same bedroom where he raped me countless times again. I could see the sky turn into brilliant shades of purple, red and orange, stating that dusk was coming now... stating that night wasn't too far away...

Every night he'd come into my room. I could see him wince when I shrunk away from him, further into the bed covers, fear evident in my eyes. He _knew_ how much damage he placed upon me... he _knew_ it wouldn't go away anytime soon... he _knew_ I was scared of him...

He'd slip into the covers beside me as I'd try to shift away yet he'd capture me within his arms, holding me close in a firm, yet at the same time gentle grip. I could hear him whisper words of love and kindliness to me... I couldn't shut them out. In a way I felt like I should hear what he'd have to say... hear what his _heart_ was telling me... pretty pathetic huh?

And each morning he'd leave me, giving me a gentle kiss on the lips before exiting without another word or glance to me, though I knew he'd want to.

A knock sounded at my door, taking me away from my thoughts and the dusk filled sky as I turned my attention to it.

"Come in" I said softly.

The door opened and Mokuba stepped in, causing me to smile gently as I beckoned him to my side, which he did so.

"Hey little fella. What's up?" I asked.

"Seto wanted me to bring you downstairs... the cops are here and want a word with you" he said quietly.

I raised an eyebrow. The police was here? Whatever for? Kaiba told me he wasn't going to tell them of my failed escape attempt, that I knew... perhaps it is something with my trial, yes, that must be it.

"Alright Mokuba, lets not keeping them waiting huh?" I said to which he and I left the room, I casting one glance at the dusk filled sky before following the young boy downstairs.

As we entered the living room, Mokuba took a seat on the couch to which I joined him. Kaiba was sitting on an armchair to the left of the couch. He seemed somewhat... disturbed... On the armchair to the right of myself and Mokuba was a police officer, the chief of police to be more exact as I recognized him. I nodded politely to him, to which he returned, giving me a small smile.

"Ah Ms. Cirax. Good to see you're in good health" he said good naturedly. It took all my control to roll my eyes. Good health? Was he here two weeks ago when I was getting the guts raped out of me? I highly doubt it.

"Same as to you sir. To what do I owe such a visit?" I asked, keeping the politeness in my voice. Normally I'd pay no respect to these damn cops but seeing after all I went through I knew now would not be a good time to change attitude.

"Well Ms. Cirax, we're having a current problem with your gang, Shadow. It seems while you were in the hospital during those three weeks when you were in a coma and also during the time when you were here with Mr. Kaiba these past two weeks, Shadow had been causing chaos and criminal acts that are beyond anything that has ever happened. Many CEOs of various companies, many politicians from our govermental board and many innocent people too have been assassinated and murdered during all that time".

My eyes widened at it. What the hell was Drake doing?! Killing all those people, even innocent ones! We never went _that _far before. I nodded for the officer to continue, finding myself too appalled to speak as of yet.

"Now the point I'm getting to is that Shadow must be stopped _now_. And you're the only one who knows where their headquarters are and we want you to take us to them so we can take them out and lock them away for good" he finished.

I sat very still when those words sunk into my head. I could tell all three males, the chief of police, Kaiba and Mokuba were staring at me expectantly, awaiting an answer.

So they wanted me to show where Shadow was and get all of them arrested? In a way Shadow was and still is a family to me... after all they've done for me... should I really do this?

Then again after what they're doing now, no doubt thanks to Drake, it had to be done. We used to not be like this... we never were... sure we killed people but not numbers this vast... and especially not the innocent. I know most of Shadow, especially Alice and Davis are not liking this new killing action... but WHY is Drake doing this-

"_I have no use for assassins who gain their hearts back"._

I froze as I could hear his words enter through my head again. Me... it was because of _me_ that he's doing this... if I didn't betray him... if I had killed Kaiba and Mokuba then he wouldn't be doing this... this is all my fault...

And I know there was a hidden meaning behind those words. He was not only stating he didn't need assassins who got their hearts when they had a job to do... he was hurt... I now realise this... for he lost me... he lost the only one he truly accepted and cared for... me... I was his heart and when I got mine back he didn't have any use for me... though he wished he did... he wished he didn't let me go...

"Ms. Cirax?"

I raised my gaze to the chief of police's own gaze as he was the one who spoke. I could tell Kaiba and Mokuba were still staring at me expectantly, seeing what I'd say. I took in a a breath of air before speaking.

"Fine. I'll do it".

**_69696969_**

Moments later myself, the chief of police, Kaiba and many other officers were near the very large abandoned warehouse that was Shadow's HQ.

All the police officers were dressed as normal pedestrians, all sitting in their various different cars, which weren't police ones. Myself, the chief of police and Kaiba were standing against a rather large black van as we eyed the building.

Mokuba really wanted to come with us but Kaiba wouldn't allow it, saying it was far too dangerous, to which he was correct. I didn't want him to come either, fearing for his safety if he did.

Along the way here I told the chief of police who was head of Shadow. I explained all I knew about Drake Blamieuth with every last detail. I however insisted that it'd be best that I'd make sure Drake is in the building before the police ambush it or else it will be a failed mission. The officer agreed, thinking that'd be best but Kaiba, even though he didn't speak, didn't believe it was.

I could tell by the way he was acting that he didn't want me to go find Drake. It was clearly obvious the minute Drake would set his eyes one me I'd be killed for sure but I was going to take the risk, no matter what. Besides I know Drake would think I'd be more of a coward then ever if I didn't face him.

"Ok Cirax, here's a signaller" the cheif said, handing me a wrist like band with a red button on it. I took it and slipped it onto my wrist. "Once you have found Drake Blamieuth press the button and we'll get the signal back here and then we'll start the ambush". I nodded.

"Alright. I don't think it'll take too long to find him. But if it does how long will you wait before you guys go in on your own?" I asked.

"Probably the max time we'll wait will be thirty to forty-five minutes max" he replied. I nodded.

"That sounds good though I'm sure I'll be able to find him before that time limit" I reassured him. The chief nodded.

"Good, well you better get in there. Oh, here, take this" he said and handed me a gun. I could tell he was kind of reluctant to do so yet seemed determined as well. "In case you get into any trouble".

"Thank you sir. Well I best be off" I said as I pocketed it before I started making my way over to Shadow's HQ. I only stopped momentarily to look back at them, but more specifically Kaiba.

He had remained silent during the whole conversation between myself and the chief. I looked at him and he at me. He made no motion at all but in his eyes, even though they were cold I could tell he was worried about my well being. He gave me a hard stare to which I could see he was telling me to becareful. I gave a slight smile before I turned back and continued my treck towards the warehouse.

Night was now upon us as I approached the warehouse... home of the greatest assassinators of all... I scoffed at the thought. _Assassination_... feh. Damn that William Shakespeare for creating the word. But then again, what would we've been if he didn't? Just cold ruthless blood thirsty murderers, that's what. For either way, assassinator, murderer, it was all the same. Killers... that's what Shadow is... that's what I was too...

Once I passed the steel, crosswired gates into the warehouse area I carefully crept along, avoiding the various hidden cameras that I knew was hidden all over the place.

I soon had made my way to the back of the warehouse and came to a door I know would be safe to go through. Why was it safe? For with all the missions we had we didn't have much time to add security measures to this back door. The other ones were secure, just not this one. Heh, how useful things can be when they're unattended too.

I was in the storage room for all the weapons Shadow has as I closed the door behind me. I crept along the various rows, keeping my senses alert to not bump into my old comrades.

So far I met up with no one along my journey to Drak's office and I was glad. I didn't need any trouble right now. Though being as its nighttime most of Shadow will either be eating in the various mess halls or are already sleeping. Oh well, better for me.

"Asha? Is that you?" a familiar voice said behind me.

I whirled around, coming face to face with Alice and her boyfriend, Davis. Davis was a good few inches taller than Alice. He had ruffled light blue hair and green eyes, kinda like a cat's. He was wearing blue jeans, black sneakers, a black muscle shirt with a blue jean jacket over top. They were both staring at me in awe as I inwardly cursed. Guess my assassinator techniques are starting to slip.

"Yeah... one and only" I said quietly as I motioned them to come into an empty corridor with me just to be in on the safe side.

"What are you doing back here? And what happened to you? Drake said he killed you" Davis said. I sighed.

"He almost did kill me... but Kaiba saved my life" I replied. Alice gasped out in surprise.

"KAIBA saved you?! We're talking about this bastard you hate, right?!" she said, almost shrieking in surprise as Davis motioned for her to pipe down, glancing around quickly to make sure no one was coming.

"Yes Alice, I'm talking about that Kaiba. But as of now he's the least of my worries. Look, guys, the cops wanted me to lead them here so they can ambush and arrest all of the members of Shadow after all the killings you guys did..." I said, looking away to not see their ticked off or shocked faces. However that wasn't the case at all.

"Believe me Asha, we don't like it at all. Neither does the rest of Shadow. Drake's gone off the deep end after you were gone. He isn't himself anymore" Davis said, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, you should really see him Asha. He's terrible and he's becoming more colder then ever... even the last few times I spent with him having sex he wasn't himself" Alice added in, her eyes full of worry and sorrow.

I inwardly sighed. I had suspected as much from what they told me of his condition. Seems I'm ruining everything now. I glanced down at my watch. Already fifteen minutes had passed. I better not waste any more time.

"Look, guys, I have to find Drake before the cops bust this place in. I want you guys get out of her and get to safety. The cops are all around the front of the warehouse so take the back way out" I said quickly. Both nodded.

"Don't worry, we will. Besides, I don't think I want to be an assassin anymore" Davis admitted. Alice nodded as well.

"Me too. And I think I'm gonna give up the whole slut act as well". I smiled at that.

"Smart move Alice. Oh yeah, is Drake still in his office?"

"Yes, he's been in there for most of the time now this past month. Though becareful Asha, he's really not himself" Davis warned again to which I nodded.

"Thanks for the info Davis, I'll keep it noted. Now you two get going!" I said. Both nodded but each gave me a hug in turn.

"Don't forget to visit us alright?" Alice said. I nodded and smiled.

"You betcha".

The three of us looked at one another for one last time before the two of them gave me a smile before they headed off the way I came from, getting to safety and out of this building.

I gave one lingering look after them before I started to make my way towards Drake's office. Davis said he wasn't really himself... that doesn't really surprise me too much. After all that Drake has been through who wouldn't be themselves?

I didn't encounter anyone else on my way to the office. That I was glad. I didn't want to be delayed anymore.

Soon I arrived to where his office was, the doors being closed. I paused for a moment, gathering my thoughts, my senses, everything that was swarming through me before I slowly opened the doors and slipped inside.

I looked around. The whole room was dark except for the lamp upon Drake's desk that was on and the moonlight coming through the opened blinds from the vast windows to the right of the desk. The great chair that was at Drake's desk was turned around, the back facing me. As I started to walk cautiously towards it I was haulted by a voice.

"I've been expecting you Asha".

The chair swivelled around and there was Drake. Gods Davis and Alice were right... he looked _horrible_!

There were bags under his eyes, I could see long scars upon his neck and hands... oh my god... he actually _cut_ himself! This is so not like Drake! But what scared me the most was his eyes... those gold eyes were staring at me with so much fury that it made me shudder slightly.

"Don't like what you see Asha?" he asked coldly as he stood from his desk. I gulped slightly.

"Not particularly" I admitted quietly.

"I wouldn't blame you. I don't look my best do I? Heh, no matter, that should be the least of your concerns. I knew you were coming... sneaking through the back door where you thought no security was? Well while you were gone during this past month I've upgraded Shadow's base... and I know the cops are here as well..."

I felt like kicking myself. How could I've been so stupid? Drake is smarter then I thought... I should have KNOWN he'd do this...

"Have you informed Shadow of the cops being here?" I asked. He shook his head no to my surprise.

"No... I didn't. I knew they'd come one way or another and realise that Shadow is going to fall to the law... but it won't fall till I finish you off first!" he snarled as he rushed at me.

Before I could even react I was slammed into the wall by him. A crushing sound of metal could be heard after and my eyes widened as I looked down at my wrist, seeing the signaller was destroyed. Oh crap... now I can't let the chief know to start the ambush! Drake must have seen my look for he laughed coldly.

"Heh, I knew you'd bring in some time of signaller to alert those damn cops to start their attack so I decided to get rid of that first".

Oh gods... now what do I do? I hesitantly gazed into Drake's cold, infuriated gold eyes and shuddered. He smirked.

"What's the matter Asha? Scared of your boss? Scared of the one who took you in when you were in trouble?" he demanded as he picked me up and threw me across the room with such strength that he must have gotten over the past month. I crashed against the objects on his desk, both them and me sliding off of the desk and falling to the floor, causing me to yell in pain due to the fact the damage I had from Kaiba is still healing.

I could hear Drake's footsteps as he stalked over to me. I pressed my hands against the hard floor, forcing myself to be pushed up so I could face him. However he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and hoisted me up himself so I could face his angry gaze.

"Why the fucking hell did you betray me Asha?! Why did you have to turn your back on Shadow, on your friends, your family actually... and on ME! WHY?!" he roared as he punched me in the face before hurling me to the ground again as I skidded slightly on the cold floor.

I could feel blood come from my mouth as I spat it out before groaning in pain, pushing myself up in order to face him as he stalked over to me again angrily.

"I didn't mean to betray you!" I yelled at him, my fists clenching. "I just couldn't kill them alright?!"

"But why Asha?! WHY?! Kaiba ruined your life and you couldn't come to KILL him?!" he roared at me as he only stood a few mere inches away. I growled, feeling tears of anger well in my eyes but I didn't dare let them fall.

"YES! For I promised his little brother I wouldn't! I realised that Mokuba would end up just like I did when my whole family was killed and I wasn't planning to follow in the mofia's footsteps who ruined my life! I wasn't going to do that to him!" I snapped at him.

Drake froze, eyes wide as he let my words wash over him, realisation apparent in his infuriated eyes. He then growled and snatched out at me, holding me firmly in his grasp for a moment before hurling me down onto his desk before getting on top of me, keeping me pinned.

"I was willing to do anything for you Asha, anything to help with your revenge and you just gave it up?!" he yelled at me.

"Drake, look, you don't understand-" I started but he spoke, interrupting me.

"I don't understand? I DON'T UNDERSTAND?! No Asha! You don't understand! You know why I took you in, why I helped you?! It was not only for I pitied you, it was also for the fact you reminded me of myself when I was younger, alone and frightened... you reminded me of the little sister I never had Asha! And you know what else? I fucking well love and care for you too!!!"

I froze at this, eyes wide as Drake panted heavily, obviously what he said was taking a toll on him. His eyes softened as he stared down upon me. Oh my god... he _loves_ me? Just like Kaiba does... the same...though different as well...

Just then Drake's office doors burst open as Kaiba arrived in the room, glaring angrily at Drake.

"Get off of her you bastard!!!" he yelled at him. Drake's head snapped around to glare at him, his gold eyes becoming dark with anger.

"Well well, look who's arrived? Its Seto Fucking Kaiba, that's who! Its time for you to be put out of your misery boy!" Drake snarled as he leapt off of me and darted towards Kaiba swiftly.

"I think its the other way around Blamieuth!" the CEO snapped as he punched Drake in the face, sending him back. However Drake got right back up, as if unfased from the blow and charged at Kaiba, knocking him over.

I sat up on the desk, watching them both in fear as they were fighting one another non stop. Pieces of their clothing was getting shredded, bruises and cuts were being formed upon them, blood everywhere and yet they didn't stop. Their only intentions I could see was to kill the other.

Yet, I knew, Drake had the upper hand for he's been through far more serious physical training then Kaiba ever has. And Kaiba was soon proven this as Drake dealt him a good blow to the groin, making Kaiba keel over in pain. Drake then slammed a kick into his side, causing Kaiba to yell out as he was slammed against the wall.

"Time for you to die Kaiba!" Drake snapped as he pulled out a gun from his inner jacket pocket and pointed it at Kaiba, to which he glared back at Drake defiantly though was unable to get up and move.

"No! STOP!" I yelled and without even thinking I pulled out the gun the cop had given me and pointed it at Drake, pulling the trigger.

_BANG!_

Drake looked at me, shock evident in his eyes as I stared back, mouth opened and gaping. The gun from his hand dropped to the floor as he looked down to where I shot him...

_His heart..._

Blood was seeping out of the wound as he looked back up at me again before falling to the ground.

"No! Drake!" I cried as I rushed forward, getting down on my knees beside him as I looked at him frantically, my eyes going over his wound and all the blood that was now matting his clothes. One of his hands was bloody to where he touched the wound as well. He was gasping for air as he turned to look at me, blood also coming out of his mouth as he smiled weakly.

"W-Well... isn't t-this a predicament... a-another family member bites the dust" he joked though coughed after, his skin slowly going pale. Tears were streaming out of my eyes as I shook my head roughly, trying to will away the possibility that he might die.

"No Drake! No! I'm so sorry! Oh please don't die, please!" I begged as I held his hand that was closest to me, which was the non bloody one and gave it a tight squeeze.

He looked at me with his now soft eyes as he ran his bloody fingers across my face, wiping away my tears though getting blood on my face at the same time.

"Don't cry little sister... d-don't cry... I understand now... its alright... I will always love you... don't ever forget that..." he whispered to me, his voice going faint.

"I love you too big brother! Don't go, please don't go! I'm sorry!" I begged. He smiled at me softly.

"I have no choice Asha... but I don't blame you... never you... besides I think this world is better without me..." I shook my head roughly again.

"No! Don't say that!" I said shrilly as more tears poured out of my eyes. He smiled and pulled me closer to him, cupping my face with his bloodied hand as he smiled softly at me.

"Ssshh... don't cry... you're too beautiful and innocent to cry..." he said as he pulled me down and gently pressed his lips against mine for a good few seconds before he rested his head back to the floor and closed his eyes.

"Love you..." he whispered one last time and with the non bloody hand that was within mine, he gave my own hand one last squeeze before it went limp.

"L-Love y-you two..." I whimpered but got no response. He was dead... that I knew...

"_I have no use for assassins who gain their hearts back"._

Once again those words rang through my mind and I knew the last meaning hidden behind them. Because I gained my heart back... because I got it back... Drake's dead... Drake's dead because of _me_... everything is screwed up because of _me_!

I rested my head against his chest as I cried hard, clutching onto his lifeless body as I did so. I could sense Kaiba getting up and standing behind me but made no move to touch me. I didn't care even if he was there... I didn't even care as the cops came in few minutes later and stared aghast at the dead Drake... I didn't care about anything anymore...

For I have lost the last person that was truly someone like a family to me... truly someone that loved and cared for me... and now that he's gone... I am truly alone and afraid... I have no one now... no one at all...


	8. To Love Again

Well this is it everyone! I have finished Assassinate the CEO! WOOT! Sorry for the very long wait. I had exams and other stuff came up too. But here is da story! This chapter is like 20 pages on my comp... wanna thank everyone who gave reviews for ya'll had inspired me to finish this fic! I thank you all! Meantime I gotta finish Ancient Lust! Enjoy!

* * *

A week had passed since Drake's death and the end of Shadow. Some of the members from my old gang managed to escape. I guess Davis and Alice warned some of their closest friends. The rest that were caught were sent to jail for at least twenty years, more for those who murdered ruthlessly and slightly less for others who had nothing to do with the killings. The HQ of Shadow itself was taken over by the police, making sure they removed every weapon and trap before selling it off to a merchant or company owner who could use it to store supplies. 

During that week I insisted fiercly to the cops that on no such terms were they going to put Drake under an otopsy. Finally in the end, with a little help from Kaiba, they agreed and allowed me to do the preparations for his funeral.

Drake had once told me he never liked the idea of being buried into the ground, seeing as one it was gross, especially when all the worms, bugs and maggots would eat his dead flesh and two, it was rather unhealthy for the soil and earth to plug dead bodies in it. So I had him cremated.

The people at the funeral home cleaned Drake up pretty good, removing all the blood and sewing up the pieces of fabric from his clothes that had holes in them. Besides still looking rather pale, it looked like he was alive once again.

The funeral people left me alone with his body so they could prepare the enormous oven to burn him in. As they left I rested my head against his chest like I had done in the warehouse. And at least this time I wasn't pried off his body from the cops, even though they weren't here.

I stroked his pale, cold face, wishing that he would open his eyes and look at me and then everything would be back to normal. However that wasn't going to happen at all. He's dead... dead from the bullet I had shot at him...

I didn't know why I had shot him... was it to protect Kaiba? I'm not sure now... but I remember how my heart started urging me to take action and to shoot Drake... I regret it though... hell... I would have shot myself instead so they'd stop... but I doubt that would have stopped them from killing each other.

The funeral people returned just as I lifted my head from Drake's chest. They said the oven was ready for his cremation. I nodded and let take his body out into the main cremation room, I following them.

They then placed his body on a long metal tray to which they pushed it and him into the opened doors of the oven. They then closed the great metallic doors behind him and locked it before one of them went to some switches and flicked a few on. The sounds of fire could be heard as I could tell he was slowly being burned.

There were windows in the door and the people said I could go up to see him being cremated if I wished. At first I didn't want too but then felt I should in respect and stood in front of the windows, peering into the vast area of the oven.

Flames were curling beneath the tray and then rising, wrapping themselves around his corpse. It started to lick at his clothes, the black leather jacket and pants slowly starting to burn away off of him. Soon his shirt was next to burn away slowly.

As the flames curled around his hair I couldn't really see that being burned since the redness of his hair was like the redness of the flames.

The people said it would take a few hours till the body was completely burned but I stayed and watched all of it, no matter how many times I winced and just wished to turn away from the gruesome sight. I watched as his skin was peeling off and curling to the flames. I watched as his eyeballs from beneath the now burned away eyelids melt away. I watched as whatever blood was left in him dried up and turned crispy. I watched as everything left of him was bones and I watched as those too disintegrated to the great flames.

As the last hour came to an end, one of the funeral home people turned off the oven and I could see the flames stop altogether before vanishing. All that was left of Drake were ashes and a few good chunks of bones from which smoke curled and rose from. I watched as it took shape and formed a lithe dragon. At this I smiled slightly. Drake's codename was Shadow Dragon after all.

I finally turned away from the windows and looked at the funeral home people. They said they'd have his ashes ready in a jar in the next three to five days. I wasn't too happy about the time, seeing as I would have my trial before that'd happen but I couldn't complain. I nodded and thanked them all before leaving.

I wished Davis, Alice and some of the other members of Shadow were here with me to see Drake being cremated but I knew that it would land them in serious trouble. But still... wishful thinking...

Outside stood Kaiba's limo with the CEO himself leaning against the vehicle, watching me as I approached it. I didn't look at him at all when I finally came up to him. He had left me alone during this past week. He didn't even come into my room either, to which I was glad. I needed to be alone. And I'm sure he did too seeing as he was probably hurt of how he witnessed me and Drake having a last touching moment.

He opened the door for me, to which I got in, nodding my thanks before he got in too, shutting the door and then the limo driver took us back to the Kaiba Estate.

(Symbols not working...)

Two days after Drake's funeral I had to go to my trial in the heart of Domino City. I was kinda glad that I was finally having the damn trial since it had postponed for over a month due to certain circumstances being with my near death at the dock area and with the ambush on Shadow.

At first I thought I should dress up respectively for my trial but I had none of my spare clothes here seeing as they were all left at Shadow. I didn't care for them anyway since they weren't important clothes.

Some of the maids had gotten me a few new pairs of clothes during the time Kaiba was raping me, since the majority of my clothes got ripped and shredded by him during his lust fest. I had thanked them after they given me the clothes that I usually like wearing.

Slipping on a pair of crisp blue jeans, a black tanktop, a blue jean jacket and some white sneakers, I looked modestly ok. Besides I wasn't into wearing suits and all that other crap.

The drive to the trial was fairly quiet, seeing as that's how I wished for it to be. Kaiba had told me that he got a really good lawyer for me and said he'd probably most likely get me out of going to jail. He even added that he dropped his charges, due to the circumstances. I was slightly touched by this and could see by the way he was looking at me that he truly cared and loved me... yet... I couldn't give my heart to him... still not now after all that had happened.

Mokuba had really wanted to come to the trial but it was actually I who insisted that he shouldn't. He thought I was only saying that cause I believed he was too young to go to a trial, which was not true since he was old enough to go. But I said I wouldn't want to see his expression if I'd lose and go to jail. He reluctantly agreed but wished me best.

When we finally reached the great court of Domino and headed inside, one of the guards told me I could wait in the hallway outside of the courtroom. So far a trial was going on right now and there would be one more before mine. Kaiba meanwhile had to meet with the lawyer to go over a few things and he said he'd return momentarily.

As I headed down the hallway I could see someone ahead. The person was a guy who was bald, very muscular with many tatoos and scars on him... he looks oddly familiar... wait a second, is that-

"Hank!" I called out as I soon realised it was him, jogging over to him. He turned towards me and smiled as we both hugged.

"Asha! Fancy meeting you here!" he said as he released me. "Got a trial today?"

"Yep. What about you?" I asked. He nodded, grininning slyly.

"Sure do babe. About time too... I wanted this damn trial for ages... it gets boring waiting in that damn cell for days on end". I nodded as well.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Got a lawyer?" I asked. He shook his head no.

"Nope. Nobody wants to stand up for a guy who raped and nearly killed the mayor's wife" he said, grinning.

"Guess so".

"Anyways, back at jail we heard from various cops that Shadow was finally brought down. Is that true?" I looked away quietly and nodded.

"Yeah... it is... most of the members got arrested but some escaped".

"What about your boss?"

"He's dead... he had his funeral two days ago". Hank placed a hand on my shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"Sorry to hear that... who shot him?" I remained quiet at this and Hank got the hint. "Oh so it was you?" I nodded solemnly.

"Yeah... it was me... I must've been a real idiot huh?" To my surprise, Hank shook his head.

"Heh, it happens babe. Most head honchos meet that fate one way or another. So what got you to shoot him?"

I then told him the whole story of what I found out from the cops that Shadow had been murdering a lot of people then to the information I learned about Drake from Davis and Alice to when I confronted Drake and learned of his feeling for me and then watching him fight Kaiba and finally to when I shot Drake in the end. Hank was silent during all of this, leaning against the wall, thinking it well over after before speaking.

"Well babe, whether you like it or not, what happened has happened... but you know... I think you made the right choice". I raised my eyes at him sceptically.

"You sure about that? I use to be one of the greatest assassins before my mission with Kaiba came along and everything went haywire and downhill. I screwed everything up Hank and it ended with killing my boss who actually loved me to save another guy who... well... loves me too... I don't think I'm much of an assassin anymore, let alone much of anything" I muttered unhappily. But once again Hank shook his head and was actually laughing.

"Heh, you know babe, you actually are one of the greatest assassins and that is by assassinating yourself. When you finally realise that everything you do, every person you kill and every feeling you receive, when you realise that what you thought you were doing for so long isn't actually the greatest idea and that you must take a different path, leaving behind and destroying your previous self and, in a way, destroying those who were part of that life, then you truly are a great assassin".

I stared at him, wide eyed. But his words did make sense. I did realise after my killing of Drake that being an assassin was not what I truly wanted, even though it felt right. And Drake himself was the only one in my way, the only one holding me back and making me remain the person I use to be. I regret killing him, oh hell yes... but in a way, a very SLIGHT way I am glad that I did... so I'd be free from what I use to be... I looked at Hank and smiled.

"Wow... didn't know you could get all of that from me when I just said that I don't think I'm much of an assassin... hey wait a sec... then what about you?" I demanded, hands on hips. "Have you realised your ways aren't so good?"

"Of course I did! Even though it took a while to sink into this thick, bald head of mind. It is too late to go back on it though. But I realised it enough" he replied, grinning back at me. I sighed, agreeing with him again silently. Even if its too late to go back now and change all the mistakes I did, at least I realised what I was doing was wrong.

"You know, even though Drake did feel hurt by your actions, I'm sure he's proud for you too... proud that you're free" Hank added a few minutes later. I looked at him for a moment the nodded.

"Yeah... guess so" I admitted after.

"And you know, I think that Kaiba loves you a lot too, even more then Drake did" Hank said again, looking past me to which I turned, seeing that he was looking at the CEO himself who had returned with the lawyer, both still talking. He glanced at me, smiling lightly though casting a glare at Hank.

"And oh boy... that look he's giving me... let's see what he'd do if I did this" Hank said before playfully wrapping an arm around my shoulders. The glare from Kaiba intensified ten fold and he looked like the one thing he'd want to do is rip off Hank's arm before tearing him to shreds right after.

"Yep... that look clearly says 'Get your hands off my woman before I kill you... hell I'll kill you anyway'" Hank laughed before releasing me, turning to me again. "He does love you Asha... maybe in the beginning he was a major ass... but now... well he's still an ass... but he does love you... I can see it in his eyes... and well... its up to you if you want to accept it... though in my opinion you should... you need someone babe... and that someone is him..."

I looked back at Kaiba again, who's attention was back towards the layer as he was satisfied that Hank released me. Maybe Hank was right... maybe I DO need someone... but still... should I? I don't know if even Drake would approve of it... even if he's dead... but still... the thought is tempting... but I dunno... I still need time to think this over.

The doors to the court room as some people filed out. Myself and Hank moved to the side as the people passed up before the hallway was rather empty again. A guard came up to us.

"Well Hank, your trial is up". Hank nodded to him.

"Ok, just a sec" he said before turning to me again. "Well Asha, I really doubt I'll win this trial. Its obvious I won't against the mayor and I'm more than likely going to get a life sentence. But will you come visit me? You and that cousin babe of yours too?"

"Who, Alice? Oh sure definetly. We'd be pleased to do so... and who knows, if I lose my trial I'll more then likely be in the same prison with you!" I grinned to which he returned before giving a wink.

"I highly doubt that babe... well here I go! Wish me luck!" he said before entering the courtroom with the guard.

"Good luck!" I called as they went inside.

I then went up to one of the other guards and asked if I could sit in on the trial and watch, to which he nodded and I did so, finding a seat in the back of the room.

Hank's trial went by rather quickly, seeing as, right he was, the mayor was against him and stated everything that happened, which was obviously the truth. Hank didn't deny it but did talk back to the mayor when he was being an ass. Damn... wish we assassinated him earlier...

After about fifteen to twenty minutes it was over and the judge sentenced Hank to prison for a forty year sentence, though he said that might shorten over the time depending on his behavior. Man... forty years... Hank will well be in his seventies by the time he's let out...

However he wasn't perturbed at all by it and took it well. As he passed by me, he gave me a smile and a nod goodbye before heading through the court doors with two guards and finally the mayor, his wife and whoever else they had with them left too. And then it was my trial.

Mostly Kaiba and his laywer did most of the talking and explaining to the judge, saying stuff about it wasn't truly my fault for what I did and that I was still very young and didn't know any better. And Kaiba even explained of what happened during that time when I was thirteen that made me want to kill him.

When the judge, who was a middle aged black man and who seemed really reasonable asked me to state how I feel about all the families I had hurt and torn apart, I was rather truthful. I said in the beginning I felt remorse for it then later on I felt nothing, just doing what I was suppose to do. I didn't really know better. But now I regret for what I did and if I could start over again and choose between going with Drake and being an assassin or to sticking to the streets and dying, I'd take the streets and death. Saying sorry a million times will not take back of what damage I caused and any punishment that was delivered to me I'd rightfully accept. I didn't even look at Kaiba when I said this seeing as he probably would look like I ruined my chances for staying free. But I didn't care. If I go to jail... well I go to jail.

The judge and the jury themselves were thinking this over for a while. They were rather sympathetic for my own loss with my whole family being murdered by that japanese mofia. They all knew of that story rather well. Yet I could tell that they couldn't forgive my actions afterwards and hell, I couldn't forgive myself either.

After what seemed like ages, one of the jury went up to the judge and handed him a slip of paper. Probably their ruling. The judge looked at it momentarily, nodding in agreement before slamming down his mallet to quiet the other viewers in the courtroom.

"Ms. Asha Cirax, you hereby are not sentenced to go to jail for a lifetime seeing as you were and still are rather young and foolish in the actions you took. Yet however, due to the actions you had taken, you shall serve five hundred hours of community service to replenish what you had done. Mr. Kaiba has already seen to what duty you have to do. You will be working five days a week and fifteen hours each of those five days. You can discuss with Mr. Kaiba which days you shall have off. You will remain in Mr. Kaiba's custody till the hours are met and then after, whether you remain to stay or not that is up to what you decide Ms. Cirax and if he doesn't mind if you remain. Otherwise, case closed" and with another slam of his mallet on his desk, the case was indeed closed.

Well that didn't go so bad I guess. Fifteen hours per day is seventy-five hours in total per week so altogether... it'll be under two months when I finish the five hundred hours. That's not bad. However I do wish I could have asked if I could work every day but I guess Kaiba already planned this. I'm glad I didn't go to jail... but in a way I wish I did... seeing as I do really deserve it after all those people I killed...

And speaking of Kaiba, he seemed rather pleased when I wasn't going to be sent to jail. If his pride would have let him, I wouldn't be surprised if he jumped for joy and danced around. Instead he beamed at me before shaking hands with the lawyer, thanking him as well.

But I guess the real bright side of this is that I do get to spread Drake's ashes for sure. And I don't think he would trust anyone else with them except me probably.

(Symbols still not working...)

When we had returned back to the Kaiba Estate and told Mokuba of the news, I swear that kid was so ecstatic that by the way he was hugging me so tightly I bet I was going to lose a few ribs. He urged Kaiba that we'd have some sort of celebration even though I tried to persuade them out of it. However Kaiba agreed and a party we had which I had to agree was quite a lot of fun.

After the party later that night I had thanked them both for what they had done for me and they both said, even Kaiba, that it was nothing. Kaiba still didn't come into my room when I went to bed since I bet he guessed I'd still like some time alone. And I was still glad about that since I felt like being alone anyway.

The next few days went by rather ok for community service hours. I was helping Kaiba at his company with alot of technological stuff that he thought would work out for his new gaming system. I helped as much as I could, even though being near him by that much was kind of iffy. And his employees sure were keeping clear out of my way since I was still kinda a threat, even if I was an ex-assassin.

We pretty much had breakfast, lunch and dinner at the company during my fifteen hours each day. From 7 am till 9 pm we'd work. That left us with eight hours of sleep, whcih was what the average person needed. Sometimes Kaiba would try to stay later, seeing as this was the usual case, including the time I tried to kill him. But for Mokuba's sake I managed to get the guy to go home when I had too.

At the end of each workload for fifteen hours Kaiba signed something in a booklet the courtroom had given him to keep tract of the hours I was doing and then they'd check it once it was filled up to five hundred hours. This so reminds me of the community service hours I had to do when I was in High School to graduate. Ah the good ol days.

When we arrived home on the third night of our working, Mokuba greeted us and said that he received a phone call from the funeral home saying that the ashes would be ready for tomorrow. Kaiba said that I could take the day off tomorrow to go spread Drake's ashes. He said he'd lend me one of his limos to drive me anywhere I wanted. I thanked Kaiba for that even though I could tell it was a slight tense subject talking about Drake.

The following day I took Kaiba's limo to the funeral home to pick up Drake's ashes, which were in a stone, beige coloured jar. It was fairly heavy due to the amount of ashes that were in it but I didn't mind. I thanked the people who had gotten the ashes before I went back in the limo and told him to take me to the park near the ocean, to which he did.

Once I arrived there I told the driver I wouldn't be too long before stepping out and walking through the park with its huge luscious trees that rose very high over the lush green grass below that I walked on.

I traveled up a hill that overlooked the ocean and I sighed, taking in the air. It felt so clean and fresh up here.

I remember coming here with Drake once or twice and him telling me how he always loved it up here. I remember him even mentioning that he wouldn't mind having his ashes spread along the ocean here if he died, and thus that's how I remembered to come here.

I opened up the jar and placed the lid on the ground near my feet. The colour of Drake's ashes were a light brown/gray colour. I scooped up a handful of the ashes before throwing it into the sky and the wind, being rather powerful today, took it down across the ocean and even further before it let the ashes settle into the water.

It took nearly twenty minutes to empty the whole jar and I made sure I did, not wanting any of his ashes to be left behind in this jar. I wanted to make sure his whole soul was free.

As I watched the remanents of the ashes float across the ocean as far as I could see, I felt some warmth go around my body even though it was still fairly chilly. I jerked around to see if anybody was touching me, but nobody was. I was the only one here in this park, on this hill overlooking the ocean. What was going on?

I then felt something or someone speak in my head. I heard no words but I could feel it was telling me to look upwards. Boy does it remind me of that movie in North America called _DragonHeart _where the dead dragon named Draco, who started to turn into embers of energy, had told the knight Bowen to look to the stars to whcih he could see him. This is what this moment feels like and I looked skyward.

Obviously since it was daytime I'd see no stars but I did see clouds which took on a particular shape. The shape of a _dragon_. I looked at the clouds in awe as the dragon shaped cloud moved in wisps of white smoke. The head of the dragon looked towards me and I swore it smiled at me. I continued looking at it before it faded away, morphing back into the normal shapes of clouds. And as it did I could feel Hank's words fill my head.

"_You know, even though Drake did feel hurt by your actions, I'm sure he's proud for you too... proud that you're free"_.

I started to cry at this, but they were tears of joy and happiness. Yes I was free, I was finally free. And from the moment I saw that dragon shaped cloud in the sky, so was Drake. We were all finally free and I was glad.

As I walked back to the limo, the tenseness and pressure that had once been around my heart and soul was gone. I felt alive and free once again. Laughing I ran towards the limo, feeling like the happiest person on the planet.

(Not working yet...)

A little over a month had passed since I threw Drake's ashes over the ocean and I was in much brighter spirits then I was ever before. Also more than half of my community service hours were finished, leaving me roughly under two weeks left of work.

Mokuba and Kaiba must have obviously noticed my new found cheerfulness for they seemed to be able to talk with me with much more ease then they were able to before.

However, unfortunately for Kaiba, this didn't get us any closer in the relationship he obviously wanted to persue. The ill feelings that I had for him, and I do admit that they were pretty much gone, were still there. Even though its obvious that the japanese mofia murdered my family, he was somewhat of the cause for he didn't help my parents when they needed it. But yet, in the back of my head I reminded myself that anyone who was in charge of a great corporation had to be cautious when employees were asking for extra money.

We'd get into arguements much more frequently then we would have liked. I tried not to argue with him, honestly. The reason was mostly for Mokuba's sake since I knew it hurt the kid when we fought. And yes, I didn't want to fight with Kaiba for I knew it hurt him too. But yet we fought anyway.

The worst fight was the day I had finally finished my community service hours. Being the last day I only had to work five hours as that was how much was left. Kaiba signed off the last hours then sent it in the mail to the courthouse so the judge, whenever he was in, could see it through.

When he and I got back to the Kaiba Mansion, Mokuba also greeting our return and congratulating my well done job of getting my hours done and Kaba brought up a subject that startled me slightly.

He was invited to this big ball thing where various CEOs and other employees of companies, including his own, were all going to this rather large mansion that was owned by the Lorenchics, the owners of Lorenchic Enterprise. They owned one of the most powerfulest companies ever. They were even greater than KaibaCorp. But unlike Kaiba himself, they were far more considerate people and much more wiser as well. Also they had no interest in Kaiba's technologies but more of the fact to just be acquaintances.

Anyways, many people from various companies were invited to their mansion to comingle with one another, eat, drink, have fun, dance and obviously talk of stocks and all the crap that go on in the companies. Point blank, real big expensive party with rich people. And this was all taking place tomorrow night too.

Now this didn't bother me. Normally Kaiba told me lots of things that go on, including what meetings he had and various parties that he usually declines. Now I don't know why he didn't decline this one but meh, its his own life. What _had_ bothered me... ok more as in startled the living daylights out of me is that he wanted me to come with him!

He started already explaining that he got me some rather gorgeous dress, well gorgeous in his opinion, some jewelry and how he'd like to introduce me as his fiancé/girlfriend and other crap. My mind just whirled at this. What was I, a bloody trophy wife?

Obviously I start telling him that I'm not a piece of his bloody property and that I'm not going to have myself shown around like a puffed up poodle at some dog show. And the fact that he hadn't even _asked _me in the first place if I wanted to go. He just decided I would come anyway!

Also its obvious these people would have read the newspapers or watch the news to recognise that I was the bloody assassin who nearly killed Kaiba and also killed many other people. Kaiba however replied to this that he wouldn't let them say what they want to me and that he'd protect me. This got me even more enraged. As if I, an ex-assassin of Shadow NEEDED protection! Who did he think I was? The tooth fairy? Pamela Anderson? Or some other weak nut?

Boy, the words that were coming out of my mouth were the most offensivest things I've ever said in my life. And I wished that Mokuba wasn't in the room when I was saying this. And hell, I wish I wasn't saying it to Kaiba other cause the hurt that was showing in his eyes, even though I know he was trying as hell to stop it showing, started to crack at the barrier around my heart.

He started yelling back at me now too at this time and hell, I knew I probably deserved it. He started calling me an ungreatful bitch and that he wanted me to come along for he wanted someone he loved, other than Mokuba, at his side. Bullshit. I start yelling back that he doesn't give a damn for me and only wants to use me for sex but he denies this and even though I wish I could say he was lying, something inside of me nagged me saying that he wasn't. But hell, I'm pretty stubborn sometimes.

And then, finally, I went over the edge. I said something I shouldn't have. And I regret it the moment it slipped out of my lips.

"Why should I go with the person who's the cause of my parents being murdered! Because of you I have no parents you bastard! Because of you I have no bloody fucking family left! I HATE YOU!"

Oh gods... if I could kill myself right now, I would. I was panting heavily as I watched Kaiba's expression closely. Man... the way he was looking at me... the pain that crossed his face... oh man... Asha you are the most cold hearted bitch in the universe... more cold hearted then Kaiba himself...

If he wasn't so good at keeping his emotions on the inside, I wouldn't be surprised if he started crying now by the way he was looking at me. Instead of crying however, he muttered sorry to me before turning and swiftly leaving the room.

Mokuba had remained silent during the whole arguement though he did look rather hurt when I let out that last outburst on Kaiba. He turned to me yet no anger showed in his eyes, just sadness.

"Asha," he said, and I could tell he was choosing his words carefully, "I know you're still mad at Seto and I don't blame you, especially for when he raped you during that horrible week. But he is trying to make everything better... and he _does _love you with all his heart... I know he does... but must you keep treating him this way? I don't know how much more he can take. I'm scared he might go back to what he use to be after he took over KaibaCorp from our stepfather... just please think this over Asha... and I'm sure, just like him, you don't want to be alone for the rest of your life, do you?" And with that he turned and left, probably to go comfort Kaiba.

I sat down heavily on one of the couches in the room, holding my face in my hands. How could I be that cruel to him? I didn't even mean to say those words to him... it just came all out...

And now I'm worried after what Mokuba said if Kaiba will go back to his dark naturistic ways... and if he does, it will be thanks to me... gods, why the hell do I screw everything up? And besides, it really wasn't his fault that my family is dead... it was that bloody mofia's fault...

I raised my head at the thought, my eyes glinting dangerously. Yes... that fucking mofia... they are the ones who ruined my life... they are the ones who should pay... not Kaiba...

I then knew what to do. What I should have done long ago. Kaiba had been my wrong victim all along. It wasn't him I should go after... oh no... it was _them _that were my true enemies. Not Kaiba. _Them_.

(Bloody symbols...)

Later that night, when everyone was asleep, I sneaked out of Kaiba Mansion and managed to get off of the property without any of Kaiba's security cameras or his guards spotting me as I did so.

When I was pretty much in the heart of Domino City, I flagged down and took a taxi to Tokyo and paid the driver extra to get me there as fast as possible and then to wait for me to take me back. He didn't seem to care about the waiting. Hell, he was getting money so he should be greatful.

We arrived there in roughly two hours, the time being a little after midnight. Meh, doesn't matter. Everyone at Kaiba Mansion was pretty much asleep and I locked my door and put a dresser against it just in case so no one could get in.

Telling the driver to stop down some very gangsterish street and saying that I wouldn't be too long, I got out and walked down the cracked up sidewalk, pulling a piece of paper out of my pocket with an address I looked up on one of the computers in the mansion right after my fight with Kaiba.

I paused momentarily, letting the fight that had been issued so many hours ago wash over me. I shook my head roughly, keeping the matter at task in my mind for the moment. After this is finished I swear I'll make it up to Kaiba.

Coming up to what seemed to be some old apartment, I twisted the grimy knob to see if the door was unlocked. It was.

Stepping inside I closed the door behind me and gazed around. The wallpaper on the walls seemed to be peeling and a horrible stench of filth and alcohol filled the entire hallway and beyond as well. Ahead of me by a few meters light seemed to come from the main living room where music, laughter and guffaws issued from.

Moving a little forward cautiously I could see all the occupants of the room. All males and all very familiar. It was the mofia that murdered my entire family.

They looked somewhat different now. Not really by age seeing as only three years have passed since I last seen them. But some of them seemed more fatter and much more filthier. Some were slobbering over expensive looking cigars and others were chugging down alcohol. Their clothes looked like they use to be nice clean suits but now they were torn and dead on filthy. But it was the same mofia, no doubt about it. I listened carefully, shutting out the music and their talking as best as I could to see if anyone else was upstairs or in any nearby rooms. Nothing. Good, just the way I wanted it. I then stepped into the room and made myself noticed.

All of the mofia stopped talking, drinking or whatever and turned to look at me with an intense gaze full of hunger. None of them even went for a gun. Only one moved, but that was to turn down the music playing from an old looking radio.

"Well well... its about time Washiro sent you down here... we were almost getting bored... where are the rest of your slutty friends?" one of the fat slobs asked, stretching his neck up to see if anyone was behind me. Ahhh... so they were expecting some prostitutes. Well works for me.

"Oh they'll be here later... you could say I'm just the appetizer" I drawled in a sexyish voice as I winked at them, earning some cat calls.

"Well babe, you're more of an appetizer to us! Come over here and sit down on my lap so I can get a first taste of you" one of them drawled, patting his lap for me to come over and sit. I smirked and winked.

"In a minute hun... I just want to see I got the right mofia to seduce and pleasure..."

"Oh you know you got them babe!" one of the hooted, slapping his beer gut and laughing heartily. Gods are these guys disgusting.

"Well I want to make sure... rumours say you guys killed the enitre family because this guy didn't pay you back the respectful money for doing this deed... they said you murdered everyone and burned down their houses... everyone was dead except one young girl. Is this rumour the truth?" I asked. To my question, all of them beamed.

"Oh yes we did! We killed that motherfucker's family for sure! Everyone died except for a young girl. Thirteen I believe, right guys?" one said.

"Yeah, about. Heh, bet she's still living on the streets or maybe she got killed by a random rapist... got a lot of those lately... even though we're not complaining since we like raping too!" another chortled, earning laughs from the others in agreement. I almost felt sick at the sight as I watched their drool run down their slimy faces. But at least I got my answer.

"So babe, that helps you prove we're the true mofia?" one of them asked leeringly. I grinned darkly.

"Oh yes it does. And thank you very much too. Now I know who to kill to reclaim the revenge I so longed to deliver" I said and out of my jacket I pulled out a gun with a silencer on it. All of them stared at me with wide eyes. I don't know if it was for the fact that they are faced to face with the girl they left alive or for the fact that they won't get a good fucking each. I guess I'll say both.

Before any of them could reach their guns I started firing the bullets at them and since I had the silencer on the gun, no sound could be made. One by one they slumped over dead. Some yelled in pain and others didn't. I shot each of them a good few times to ensure they were dead and even checked their pulses too.

I closed my eyes briefly after my inspection, letting out a sigh of relief. I have avenged my whole family and killed the bastards who murdered them and who knows how many other families.

After opening my eyes I tossed my gun, which I had actually stolen from one of Kaiba's guards, and it landed beside one of the fat men. Good thing I was wearing gloves so my fingerprints wouldn't be on it. After checking around the area and checking every other room just in case someone was hiding, which they weren't, I left the apartment and closed the door behind me.

Heading back to the taxi, a huge smile was upon my face as I stepped inside and told the driver to head back to Domino City.

"What are you happy about if you don't mind me asking miss? Were you able to get whatever business you had done?" he asked.

"Oh why yes, thank you. Lets just say that my unfinished business is now... well, finished".

(Sigh...)

I arrived back in Domino around 2:30 in the morning and after thanking the driver and giving him some extra cash, I quickly headed back into the Kaiba Mansion area unnoticed and back into my room. Feeling very exhausted yet happy I got some good shut eye.

Several hours later I awoke. The time was roughly 11:35 am so Kaiba was obviously gone to work and then later on... well... the party...

I got dressed in some fresh new clothes since my other ones I wore to Tokyo were quite smelly thanks to that damn apartment and being around those drunk slobbering idiots. I then moved the dresser back to its original location before unlocking the door and heading downstairs to breakfast... well lunch now I guess.

I met Mokuba down there and he asked if I had a good sleep since I was asleep longer then I usually was. I said I did and then, after a moment's hesitation, asked how Kaiba was. Mokuba just said in what I could tell to be a false happy voice that the elder brother was fine and headed off to Kaiba Corp to check something before heading to the party later on this evening, which started around six. After telling me that, we both remained silent as I felt my guilt deepen even more.

The rest of the afternoon I spent in my room either just lying on the bed to catch some extra zees or reading through one of the various magazines that were on one of the tables in my room. Mokuba during this time was playing somewhere else in the mansion.

Seeing as the silence was starting to annoy me, I turned on the radio that Kaiba had placed in the room for me. I set it to one of my favourite music channels before sitting back in my chair and looking at the ceiling absentmindely.

"... and that was _Blue_ by Eiffel 65. Our next song is _I Hate Everything About You_ by Three Days Grace..." the speaker from the radio said.

Ahh... one of my favourite bands... its lucky this music channel can get stations from North America, seeing as Three Days Grace is a Canadian band. I loved their music and this was one of my personal favourites.

"_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet..._"

You know that verse kinda reminds me of me and Kaiba... all the times we just lie awake, just lying there after all the damage we received... whether physically or mentally... but hell... its not like I long to feel those emotions again.

"_Every roommate kept awake_

_By every sigh and scream we make_

_All the feelings that I get_

_But I still don't miss you yet..._"

Hell even that verse is true. We sure kept everyone awake in this mansion or at least give them headaches by all our fights... and especially from when Kaiba was raping me... the screams... the yells... the crying... the pain... I definetly don't want to remember that.

"_Only when I stop to think about it..._"

Then again Kaiba did say he only did that for he was afraid that I'd leave him or that I'd reject him if he told me his feelings... well hell, I still would have... what the- I mean I definetly have rejected him! What the hell am I talking about by if I _would _reject him? Gods... my mind is getting confused.

"_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you..._"

I mean come on, after all I've been through with that bastard does he think I'll just accept him? He may love me but I sure as hell don't love him...

"_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet..._"

Like if he did love me he sure had a very nice way of showing it... but then again he did already explain that to me... oh who gives a damn. Its not like I miss him or anything...

"_Only when I stop to think about it..._"

Ok... that was a lie... even if I try to deny it... somewhere inside me I do miss Kaiba and long to see him... but why? Maybe its the guilt after that arguement I had with him... yeah... that _must_ be it... it has to be... but something tells me its more then that.

"_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you..._"

The guy isn't so bad... he's had a pretty tough life... being in an orphanage with Mokuba and then adopted by some bastard named Gozaburo. I don't know a lot about his past but I know enough that he had a rough life and this is what he came to be. All he needs is someone to care for and to be cared in return... and he has his eyes set on that certain someone... someone other than Mokuba... that someone being _me..._

"_Only when I stop to think_

_About you, I know_

_Only when you stop to think_

_About me, do you know..._"

But I'm not the right person for him... first of all I tried to kill the guy... second of all I threatened to kill his brother... third he saw me kiss his... well I guess you could say 'rival in love'... that being Drake obviously, even though I don't love Shadow Dragon that way... and four... I... well... oh gods...

"_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_You hate everything about me_

_Why do you love me..._"

Why am I starting to feel this now? This can't be possible... after all I put him through... why do I start feeling this way? I don't deserve anyone... look at me! I'm not one who deserves anyone... but even Hank said I need someone... everyone does... Kaiba does... and I do...

"_I hate_

_You hate_

_I hate_

_You love me..._"

He loves me... he actually loves me... oh yes in the beginning he hated me as well... but now he loves me... as he had told me countless of times before... after all this hatred he came out to love me... but does he still love me now after what happened yesterday? More importantly... do I even love him?

"_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you..._"

I was silent after the song came to a final end. I shut the radio off absentmindely, my mind being in a whirl. But the truth that I've been trying to shut out all this time has finally forced its way through. I was in love with Seto Kaiba... after all this time I finally realise this. A little too late... but finally proven...

Oh gods Kai- no... I think I should be calling him by his first name now. _Seto_... oh gods am I so sorry... I'm sorry for being such the stubborn bitch I was and hurting you... but if you'll let me... I'll make it up to you... my past may have held me back into not admitting these feelings but for my future I'll prove them...

I was smiling as I stepped out of my room and called out Mokuba's name. After a few minutes he soon appeared out of his room.

"Yes Asha?" he asked.

"Where is the dress and the jewelry Seto had left out for me?" I asked.

"Oh its in the parl- woah! Did you just say my brother by his first name! And are you planning to go to the party!" he asked in disbelief though his eyes were shining in hope. I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Yes I did call him by his first name Mokuba. And yes I am going".

(I think ffnet hates me...)

I arrived via one of Seto's limos to the Lorenchic Estate, which I may add is three times larger than Kaiba Mansion, a little after 7:30. Mokuba had assured me that Seto was still in there since he phoned him before I went over.

The last few hours before arriving here I took a good long shower to get myself cleaned up properly. I then put on the dress Seto had got me... and I swear... it was so breath-taking the moment I saw it...

It was a long flowing strapless dress. From the top of the dress it was a lovely snowy white colour and it darkened slightly to a nice periwinkle blue that reached to the bottom of the dress. I also wore long white/blue gloves and a white/blue shawl that was now draped along my shoulders. Seto had also bought some silver shoes to match the dress.

As for the jewelry it was a set of diamond and sapphire chandelier earrings and a snug heart shaped diamond necklace. In the middle of the diamond heart was a small blue sapphire design of a dragon... coincidentally ressembling like the Blue Eyes White Dragon. I swear that man has too much money on his hands...

I had put my long hair up, which was somewhat of a task seeing as I never had it up in anything else but a ponytail. Well placed pins kept the hair up in place however but I let some bangs of my hair remain framed around my face and neck. I then finished it off with a slight amount of light blue eyeshadow on my eyelids, faint blush on my cheeks and finally topped off with some red lipstick.

I felt nervous as hell as I approached the front door to the estate. Well I had a good reason to be nervous. What if Kaiba doesn't accept me now? Well I can't say I blame the poor guy... being after all the crap I put him through... but I hope... there's always hope...

Summoning enough courage I finally rang the doorbell. I didn't have to wait too long as a middle aged butler answered the door and gave me a warm looking smile.

"Why hello miss. Are you with one of the CEOs or employess from any of the companies?" he asked. I nodded, handing him a slip of paper that Mokuba gave me earlier so he'd know I was one of the guests.

"Yes I am... I'm actually Mr. Kaiba's... girlfriend". The butler examined the paper for a few seconds before nodding.

"Very well. Please come in" he then said as he stepped aside to let me in, closing the door behind me. "Shall I notify Mr. Kaiba that you are here?"

"Oh no that's fine. I want to surprise him... um... where is he?" The butler pointed at a large vast room that was beyond the main hall, which we were standing in at the moment. Music and loud talking came from the large room. I supposed that was the ballroom by the great size.

"Just in there miss".

"Thank you very much" I said, to which the butler bowed again before going off somewhere, leaving me alone in the hall. Taking another deep breath and urging the butterflies that seemed to flutter within me to be still, I walked into the ballroom.

Many, _many _people were in here. They were either sitting at various mahogany round tables or standing near the quaint food bar where various butlers and maids served them. All of them, men and women, were elegantly dressed in outfits of fine silk or other expensive, colourful material. But they were not important. Only finding Seto was.

Gazing around the room I finally spotted him. He was sitting alone at one of the round tables taking a sip of some sort of drink from his glass now and then. Probably some alcohol no doubt seeing as he was of age. But what he was wearing took my breath away.

His outfit was _completely _white. The way it shone gave him the impression that he was some type of angel. His pants were crisp with hardly any creases and his shoes were shining. The white shirt he was wearing was fairly snug against his skin and showed off his build only slightly. Over that he wore a white long trenchcoat, figured as much, but it wasn't his Battle City outfit. This one had sleeves and it suited him nicely. It looked also fairly long as well, even if he was sitting. The card shaped locket that he pretty much always or at least most of the time wore around his neck was the last thing that complimented his outfit. By gods... did he look handsome...

But his expression that he was wearing tore at my heart more. He seemed to have his trademark cold mask on but I could see by the way he was sitting, by the way he was drinking, hell even by the way he was breathing that he was in tremendous pain. It was mostly sadness I presumed but I wouldn't be surprised if there was rage and anger as well.

Oh gods... what do I do? Should I go over there and talk to him? Or should I maybe leave before its too late? No... I came here to see him specifically. I'd be going back on him and Mokuba if I left. I had to talk to him... even if I was scared to do so.

Now my plan originally was after I found him I'd go up to him and sit down across or next to him, whichever, and then apologize and explain that I didn't really mean to hurt him and that I do love him. Yet, however, as always, that plan of action didn't go out too well. You see, after a few minutes I stepped into the ballroom, pretty much everyone looked over at me, curious on who I was. And since they were all looking in my general direction they had gone quiet too. It was as silent as ever! And because there was so much silence, well except for the light music in the background, Seto turned his head to see what had gotten everyone's attention.

Oh man... I swear the minute he saw me I was frozen in place. He looked surprised as hell but in is eyes I could see there was slight happiness. He slowly got up from his chair and came towards me, his trenchcoat flowing out from behind him. I was right in saying when it was long and the way it flowed... it looked like he was some mythical creature.

Everyone, seeing that Seto was approaching me presumed I was one of his employees or something and turned their attention away from me, resuming to their talking and whatever else. Now that I was glad. I didn't need them watching while I was talking to Seto... it'd be more more embarassing to speak.

When he was was finally face to face with me, the proximity of our bodies almost touching, I swear I was trembling in fear. I was scared, I will admit it. He obviously noticed it too for he regarded me with a curious expression which seemed more of an intense gaze to me. Blushing I adverted my gaze and bowed my head slightly in submission.

However this must have startled him for by the way I could see his body lean slightly forward I could tell he was taken aback. With one of his large slender hands he cupped my face and turned it upwards towards him, observing me intently.

"Are you alright Asha? Is something wrong?" he asked and I was relieved to hear there was no resent in his voice. Well at least not yet anyway.

"I'm f-fine Seto... I w-wanted to talk to you" I stammered slightly, feeling rather anxious at the moment. His eyes widened slightly at the fact I used his name but nodded all the same, removing the hand from my face to wrap it around my shoulders to lead me back to the table he was at. He pulled a chair back for me and I sat down in it as he sat across from me. He took another sip from his drink before diverting his whole attention to me.

"Look... I know it may be too late for this but I'll say it anyway... I'm very, _very _sorry for how I treated you yesterday.. I didn't mean to say the things I said... and even as I did I knew I felt otherwise..." I started quietly. He made a motion to speak but I made a movement with my hand to let me continue and he did.

"I had no right saying those things... its just the fact that I miss my family... I long to be with them but I can't... I just feel rather alone and that I have nothing to hold onto anymore..."

At this Seto took one of my hands in his and held it firmly as he gazed at me with a warm look upon his face.

"You have Mokuba and me Asha... I felt rather alone too, even when I knew I had my brother by my side... but then you came into my life and after a while I soon came to realise that I found someone I truly cared for... truly loved..." he said and I swear at that moment I felt like crying. The butterflies with my gut were fluttering again and I looked away as I spoke.

"It took me a long while to come to the fact that I... I..." I swallowed hard, closing my eyes before speaking the words. "I love you Seto... I honestly do... just somethings were holding me back from that truth... and if you don't feel the same way for me now... I understand... hell after all I put you through I don't think I deserve anyone..."

Seto was silent for a moment and I felt that maybe I should take my leave. But as I started to move to get up his grip on my hand tightened and he used his other hand to press against my shoulder to push me back down into the chair. And with the same hand he reached out to cup my face and turn it back towards him.

"Asha I know you didn't really mean the things you said yesterday. Even though it hurt me immensely I later on realised that you were still in pain for the fact that you had no family left. I was really hoping that somehow, by some miracle you'd come today and you did. I _love_ you Asha. I still do and will always. I want to be with you for _life_" he told me and I was now crying but in happiness.

"I love you too Seto... and I want to be with you forever..." I said as I squeezed his hand affectionately.

Smiling he pulled me to my feet and after wiping away the tears with one of his hands, he hugged me to him tightly and leaned down to kiss me. It was still dominant, seeing as this WAS Seto Kaiba, but I could feel the passion behind it and accepted the kiss wholeheartedly.

And I swear, I felt like the happiest girl alive on the planet.

(Last place...)

The rest of the evening was wonderful. I stayed by Seto's side the whole time and we chatted about things and sometimes he'd talk to one of the other CEOs of some other company. We even talked to the Lorenchics who didn't seem to care that I was an ex-assassin. Of course Seto didn't mention it but I knew the way they were looking at me they knew but were still friendly nevertheless, believing that I had gotten over my original ways.

Myself and Seto also ate, drank and danced. And man was he such a good dancer. He definetly had me swept off my feet! And I was really glad to see he was enjoying himself too, growing really accustomed to his more happier face.

We got back at Kaiba Mansion at around midnight so Mokuba was asleep. Seto then carried me to his bedroom and laid me down on his huge canopy style blue bed which was, coincidentally, blue.

He asked me if he was allowed to show his love to me in another form. To take away the pain he inflicted upon me during the whole raping scenario. I nodded and let him, not being afraid of what was to come.

We undressed one another and Seto got on top of me, being gentle by the way he was touching and carressing me. When he gazed upon the scars he had made he came very close to crying I swear but I whispered kinda words to him and reassured him that I had forgiven him for it. Nodding he continued his loving touches.

When he took me this time, it wasn't as painful as last time. And it was far more enjoyable and more passionate. Oh gods did I love him...

Once it was over he pulled out and layed on top of me, still stroking my hair and giving me gentle kisses and whispering over and overof his love for me. He soon dozed off, his head resting between my breasts and his arms wraped tightly around me as if afraid that he might lose me. But no... he won't... I won't leave him...

I turned my head to look outside into the nightfilled sky. I then sighed happily. This is what true joy, happiness and love was. This was what probably my parents and family wanted me to have... I bet even Drake wanted it as well...

I ran my hand through Seto's soft hair lightly before I too felt sleep wanting to take me. But before I did, I ran the thoughts through my head of what I use to be and what I am now. I may not be an assassin anymore and I may have lost those that I loved the most, but I have gained something in return. I've gained the feeling of loving someone again and to be loved. I have Seto, the one I needed to survive in this world... I have him and he has me... and I love him with all my heart as does me. I have him... and that's all I need.

_My precious blue eyes..._


End file.
